Erza Dragneel The Flame Dragon Slayer
by The Ultimate Penguin
Summary: Instead of Igneel finding Natsu he find's Erza and trains her in the art of dragon slayer magic now watch the adventures of team Erza as they take on all kinds of enemy's from dark mage's to parallel version's of them self. Natsu and Erza swap places along with there personalities NatsuxErza.
1. The red head and the red dragon

**Erza Dragneel The Flame Dragon Slayer**

Chapter 1: The Red Head And The Red Dragon.

_'thinking'_

"talking"

**I don't own Fairy Tail it is own by every one that has right to it.**

* * *

Have you ever heard of the multiverse theory? Well if you haven't I'm about to tell you in simple terms. The Multiverse theory basically says that there is a Infiniti number of universe different from our own,some could be radically different and some not so different from are own. Now this story is from such a universe this story doesn't follow your beloved Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu no this story follows what would of happened if Erza was found by Igneel not the original time line. Now where shall we start this tale off story...ahh yes we shall start were all story's start at the beginning.

_Forest Outside Rosemary Village x770 5:50Am__  
_

Igneel was flying around a forest looking for a lake so he could get a drink to cool off. The mighty Fire Dragon King spoted a lake and decides to land for his drink.

"Ahh Just what I need a nice cool drink."Igneel said to him self as he finished his drink from the lake. Then the red dragon heard crying coming behind him,he looked back and saw a little girl crying with shoulder length blood red hair the same color as his scales.

"Hey what's wrong Little girl? Why are you out here by your self?" Igneel asked the little girl.

"My village(sniff)was attacked(sniff)by some(sniff)bad people and killed my mommy and daddy while(sniff)my big brother ran away. Mommy told me to run and I ran." The little girl sobb to Igneel as she looked up at him.

"You look funny." The girl said as her attitude did a complete 180 and surprised the dragon.

"Your not afraid of me?" The dragon asked the little girl.

"No your not that scary." She said admiting that the dragon did kind of scare the her.

"Hehe your a funny one."The old dragon laughed."What is your name little one?" Igneel asked her.

"Erza. I don't Remember my last name. I forgot it." Erza said with sadness in her voice."What is your name?" she questioned.

"Ingeel. How old are you Erza?" Igneel asked her the Erza started to count her fingers on her right hand.

"5" Erza stated her age as she held out her right hand to show Ingeel.

"Erza how would you like to come with me become my daguther and I'll make you strong?" Igneel questioned The five Year old.

"Really!?" Erza asked excitedly

"Are you sure you want to leave your home?" Igneel questioned her.

"Yea my mommy and daddy died and all of my friends were taken away from me." Erza said in a sad tone as her eyes started water she looked like she was about to cry.

"Erza it's ok to cry you don't have to bottle it up let it out if you need to." Igneel said as he watched Erza let her cries out as she ran up to the big red dragon and huged his snot and let out her cries.

"Igneel(sniff)please(sniff)take me with you and make me strong(sniff)so I can protect the people I care about!" Erza said threw her sobs begging Igneel to make her strong.

"I promise I'll make you strong." Igneel said as he look at the red haired girl.

"Thank you. Can I ride on you back?" Erza thanked and asked the dragon.

"Sure you can Ride on my back were going to leave this place if I'm gonna make you strong." Igneel said as Erza climbed on his back and opened his wing's.

"Hold on tight." Igneel said as she sat on his head.

"Ok." Erza said as she held on to one of Igneel's horns. When they got to a altitude where Erza could still breath Igneel said.

"Open your eyes Erza." Igneel commanded softly as he stop in mid air and just floated. Erza had her eye's closed she was sacred

"I-I'm scared ." Erza said with her eyes still closed tightly shut.

"Just open your eye I promise it's not scarey It's very pretty." Igneel said trying to convince the five year old red head to open her eyes.

"O-Ok ." Erza said timdly as she open her eyes,Erza eye's went very wide when she saw the orange red yellow clouds as the sun came up.

"Pretty." Was all Erza could say as she looked at the sun rise which got a chuckle out of the old Fire Dragon King.

"Hold on tight." Igneel instructed.

"Ok." Erza said as she did as she was told and the Igneel then speed off with the red head on his back. Once they landed Igneel would start Erza'a training to become the Fire Dragon Slayer and kick of a chain of event that the old dragon would have never saw coming.

_Some Random Field In Fiore July 7th x777 10:28 Am  
_

"Igneel Were are you." A 12 year old Erza Dragneel called out looking for Her foster father she was wearing make shift pants and a ragged make shift shirt and the white scale scarf her foster father gave her.

"Igneel Were are you." She called out again but to no avail the big red dragon was no were insight, she then heard a roar and her head wiped around to the direction she heard the roar she ran after it when she couldn't find him she clutched the scarf that he father gave her and started to cry.

"I swear Igneel I'll find you! I SWAER!" Erza said as she yelled the last two words to her self.

_Magnoloa July 7thx778 1:00 Pm_

Erza is 13 year's old now she was siting alone on a river bed crying it had been a hole year and she couldn't find Igneel. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt black t-shirt blue shorts and no shoes the ones she were warring broke along with the white scaley scarf that she got from Igneel She cept her hair short(it like when erza was in the tower of heaven.)

"What wrong little girl?" Erza heard some one call out to her she turned around to see a short oldman wearing a ten wizard saints jacket a tunakit and black pants and and boots.

"Nothing." Erza said turning back to the river and continuing her sulking.

"If it's nothing then why are you crying?" The old man asked.

"I can't find my dad." Erza said in a sad tone of voice.

"Well would you like to help you look for him?" The old man asked.

"Really you would help me look for my dad!" Erza said as the sadness in her voice almost gone having got someone to help look for her father.

"Yes I would but before I help you I need to know your name young one." The old man said now taking a seat next to Erza.

"My name is Erza Dragneel." Erza said as she told the old man her name.

"You have a pretty name Erza." The old man said to Erza.

"Thank you what's your name?" Erza thanked/asked the old man sitting next to her.

"Makarov Dreyar I'm the guild master of fairy tail. Makarov said proudly.

"Now that I've told you my name can you help me find my dad." Erza asked Makarov

"Sure what does he look like?" Makarov asked.

"He a big red dragon." Erza told Makarov

"Hahahahaha That's a good one kid." Makarov said as he wiped a tear from the corner of his left eye.

"I'm serous he taught me magic and every thing." She pouted at the old man.

"If he taught you magic then let's see it." Makarov said he was now curious to see if she was a dragon slayer.

"Ok I'll show you." Erza said as she got up "**FIRE DRAGON'S RAOR!**" Erza said as she let out a steam of scarlet colored flames from her mouth. She then went to a tree and grad a branch and broke it off and lit one end on fire with her hand she then ate the flame from the tree branch.

"See I know magic it's Dragon Slayer Magic." Erza told the old man who had a big grin on his face. Makarov then got up And asked Erza a question.

"How would you like to join my guild Erza you will make lot's of friends and get to go a lot of neat places." Makarov asked.

"Will it get in my way of finding my dad?" Erza asked.

"No it won't you will just have a place to come back to is all." Makarov said trying to convince the young dragon slayer.

"Maybe." Erza said she really wanted to make new friends but she wanted to find Igneel more.

"Ok how about I tell you some thing my master told me that sound ok?" Makarov asked the red head.

"What is it?" Erza wondered.

"Do fairies even have tail's or do they even exist? It's a question that will lead you to a life full of adventure that is what it means to be in fairy tail." Makarov said as he told the young dragon slayer the teachings of Mavis.

"Ok gramps I'll join your guild." Erza said with a smile.

* * *

**Revamped first chapter complete hope it was better than the first time it came out which i think it is **


	2. Natsu's Hell

**Erza Dragneel The Flame Dragon Slayer**

Chapter 2: Natsu's Hell

_Thinking'_

"Talking"

"**ATTACK'S/TECHNIQUE**"

**I don't own Fairy tail wish I did but sadly I don't all well.**

* * *

_Tower Of Heaven July 7th x776 2:00 Pm_

The tower of heaven also know as the r system was magical device for bring the dead back to life it was being built to bring back the most evil dark mage Zeref back to life now your gonna ask your self who the hell in there right mind would do that well it would be the cult of Zeref who worship him like a god.

The tower of heaven is currently in construction now the cult uses slaves to build the tower how they capture children from the surrounding areas taking the children and kill the adults.

Now let go met a little pink haired slave named Natsu Vermillion and his friends Jessie Fernandes, Sarah Mikzuchi, Shô, Millianna, and Wally Buchanan where planing on escaping but they got caught they took Natsu.

Jessie chased after them when she found Natsu he was tied up to pole with his head down. Jessie untied the rope and brought him down when she turned him around and looked at his face his left eye was missing the guards had gouge his left eye out with blood staining the left side of his face.

"It going to be ok Natsu I promise." Jessie said as she slung Natsu over her shoulder.

"J-Jessie?" Natsu said weakly as he looked over at Jessie.

"Natsu if we want our freedom were going to have fight back." Jessie said with determination.

"Fight back?" As soon as Natsu said that magic troopers started to come from the ground.

"Magic troopers." Jessie said with diastase. The troopers easily overpowered Jessie with little effort they brought Natsu and Jessie back to the punishment room, they patched Natsu up and tied Jessie to the same pole they tied Natsu to. They began torturing Jessie while the brought Natsu back to his cell with all the kids.

"Natsu!" All the kids and Rob said.

"Shut it brats" The guard said as he took out his whip and whipped Sarah Shô.

_'We have to fight back' _Jessie's words ran through Natsu's head.

"Ahhhh" Natsu screamed as he jump at hitting the guard wiping his friends, Natsu sent the guard over the railing out side the cell.

"If we want freedom we need to fight back!" Natsu screamed he started the revolt in the tower seting as many people free as they could for the next couple of days during the revolt Jessie was being Tortured by to Guards a fat one and a skinny one That were in charge.

_Punishment Room Tower Of Heaten July 7th x776 2:10 Pm_

"This kid is no fun we haven't gotten one pep out of her." The tall guard said as he and the fat gaurd that run the tower of heaven touter Jessie.

"Stop the tough girl act or were gonna have go to more extreme measures like with your little boyfriend." The fat guard said as they elecfied the Jessie.

"You and your little buddy's have no idea your are to be building the r-system when it's done every one gets to go to heaven." The tall guard said.

"Shut up you bastard." Jessie said through her electrification.

"What did you call me!" The tall guard yelled out in rage.

"Calm down shes just trying to rile you up." The fat guard said.

"You shut the hell up to you fat pig." Jessie taunted.

"If we didn't have to deal with the rioters I would kill you here and now you little bitch." The fat guard taunted.

"You better pray are god for mercy because you won't get any from us kid." The skinny guard said as he left the room with fat guard.

"God...I don't think there is such a thing in this world...I hate it...this world this tower I hate it all." Jessie said as she looked at the ground.

"Such amusing creatures they don't even know I'm right here in the tower." The lacrima said as it was In circled with red mist.

"Who are you?" Jessie questioned

"You are a lucky child Jessie for you have met the god they so revere." the mist said as it started to form a body then a face with a giant eye and started to posse her.

"My name is Zeref and hatred is my vary existence!" Zeref said to the Jessie who had a look if fear in her eyes

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Jessie screamed as Zeref possed her body.

Work Room July 7th x776 2:10 Pm

"We have to free every one in sector 8 today!" Natsu said

"There's no way we could do that there's to many guards." Sarah said

"We have to that we're Jessie is." Natsu said with disappointment

"Sorry look likes he's into her old buddy." Wally said.

"Um Natsu do you have a crush on Jessie?" Sarah asked with a blush on her face.

"W-What no I-I don't why would you ask we need to stay focused." Natsu said flustered with blush across his face.

"Sorry it's just that I...Ahhhh." Sarah said as she was cut of by a explosion sending them flying back.

"SARAH!" Natsu screamed as he watch Sarah go flying back as a rock hit her Right eye as more explosion came the more the freered slaves ran.

"Magic soldiers!" Shô screamed.

"Natsu!" All of his friends said watch as he was frozen with fear as the soldiers destroyed every thing near him. One of the magical blast came towards then Rob went in front of Natsu and deflected the blast.

"Grandpa Rob." Natsu said in a suprised low tone.

"I will not let you take the life of a innocent! HYAA!" Rob said a threw there magic back at the troopers.

"Grandpa Rob." Natsu said in awe.

"Huff huff huff your smile has what kept me going Natsu all ways remember to never give up on your dream Natsu." Rob said as he got up to protect Natsu he died protecting Natsu there attacks stop Natsu rage Built and then a yellow magic circle appeared under natsu with the Fairy Tail symbol.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed as he fired of yellow rays of magic light Natsu had unlocked his mothers **Fairy Light Magic. **The ray's of yellow light magic killed every one of the gaurds that came to attack them. Natsu then grabbed two swords that were in the ground and went to go find Jessie.

_Punishment Room March 7th x776 2:10 Pm_

"Ah they some how defeated the magic soldiers what are we gonna do!" The fat guard yelled at the skinny guard scared shitliss.

"Run for it." The skinny guard said turning to door to his left when they turn they saw Natsu walking with two swords.

"Now now you let's not do any thing hasty." The skinny guard

"It's not are fault we were just following orders." The fat gaurd said trying to save himself

"Out of my way!" Natsu yelled as he slashed his way threw the two gaurds but didn't kill them he then rushed to Jessie.

"Jessie I'm here to save you!" Natsu said to the hunched over Jessie tied to a poll and cut her restraints.

"Every thing okay your save know." Natsu said as he held Jessie up and slung her over his shoulder.

"We fought it just like you said we should every one was so brave and Sarah ended up getting hurt pretty bad and grandpa Rob save my life but he died protecting me but we beat them we fought for our freedom and won." Natsu said filling Jessie in on what happened.

"Wally and the others found boats were getting out of hear for good." Natsu said as Jessie started to move.

"Natsu there no reason for you to leave the tower because true freedom is right here with me." Jessie said as she hugged Natsu tightly.

"What the hell are you talking about? I thought you wanted to get out of here to this your chance at freedom!" Natsu yelled at Jessie as he watched hEr break the hug and walk over to the giant Lacrima and lean on it.

"Don't you see there is no freedom in this world." Jessie said as she grip the one of the shards of the Lacrima.

"Jessie?" Natsu questioned a little scared.

"Those fools who built this tower may not hold you prisoner any more." Jessie said not looking at the pinkette as a red mist came off of her.

"What the hell are talking about?" Natsu questioned his crush as he though she started to losse it.

"You just don't get it you haven't experience true freedom because true freedom lies in Zeref's world!" Jessie said as she turned to face Natsu how was shocked to see Jessie's right eye change into a side was z with a horizontal eye in the middle.

"hehe now I see why they made is work so hard to complete this tower." Jessie said as she walked over to the skinny gaurd getting up but then Jellal put him up against the Lacrima and held his throat.

"You claim to be such devoted followers but you can't even sense your gods presents, I will finish the towers construction and bring Zeref back to life not you." Jessie said as a purple magic circle appeared under her and sent the skinny guard flying in to the celling.

"Thats magic." Natsu said in awe.

"Ah somebody please help." The fat gaurd said as he tried to run out the door but Jessie just chuckled and nocked the fat gaurd into the wall to his right.

"Jessie Stop! please stop your hurting them." Natsu pleaded.

"So what?" Jessie asked as she turn to the fat gaurd on the ground and lifted up his left arm.

"I said stop." Natsu said he grab Jessies left arm with his right hand.

"Why do you care I thought you hated them?" Jessie asked

"Your right I do but your just benign cruel." Natsu answered Jessies question.

"If you want to sense Zeref presence then you have to focus on you hatred!" Jessie said as she rip her arm away from Natsu and made a purple magic circle appear, underneath the fat gaurd and imploded. Natsu's eyes widen as Jessie laughed pychoticly.

"You killed him what's wrong with you!" Natsu yelled at Jessie.

"Whats wrong not a thing." Jessie said.

"I'm renaming this place the Tower of heaven." Jessie said as he walked down with right behind her.

"Natsu we will stay here and finish It together." Jessie stated.

"What no that's stupid we finally have a chance to leave and you want stay!?" Natsu yelled/asked Jessie as she turn to him on her right side, as her right eye glowed red and sent Natsu flying down the hall and down into one of the many work areas.

"Haha you can leave that's fine by me but you to will have to go by your selfs!" Jessie said.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked as he got to his knees.

"There no way I could finish the work my self I'm going to keep the others here with me, don't worry I will treat them well they will get proper clothing. I'll make sure they get enough sleep food and water, Im sure Zeref would rather have more hatred but weak and unhappy people don't make good workers." Jessie said as she told Natsu her plan.

"There no way in hell there going to agree with that!" Natsu shouted. "There all just on the boats waiting for to come so we can leave now." Natsu pleaded.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I can convince them I will give them a purpose." Jessie said as Natsu had a look of no hope left.

"Why?" Natsu whispered quietly as Jessie looked down at him.

"As I was saying they happily work for me once they learn of lord Zeref's power." Jessie said.

"No one will be willing to become a sacrifice!" Natsu countered.

"Zeref told me that no one need to be sacrifice, he's such a benevolent god don't you think." Jellal said as he looked up and walked to the edge of the sacffaulting he was on as Natsu had tears in his remaining eye.

"Please Jessie you have to come to your sense." Natsu pleaded once more only for it to fall on deff ears.

"I could ask the you the same question." Jessie said as her voice gained a little echo as purple and red magic energy circled Natsu.

"I don't need you anymore but since you took care of the fools I let you live." Jessie said as Natsu gasped of air as Jessie brought him close to her.

"Enjoy your new found 'freedom' but I have some rules for you before you go." Jessie said.

"I can't breath." Natsu said as he gasped for air.

"You too can't tell any one about this place because if word got out I would have no choice left but to destroy the tower and every one in. Also you to can't set foot here again or I will ll kill your friends I figure Shô would go first." Jessie said as Natsu's eyes widen.

"No you wouldn't." Natsu said

"ONE FALSE MOVE AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL DIE!" Jellal threaten that was the last thing Natsu heard right before he blacked out.

_Some Random Beach July 7th x776 1:00 Am_

Natsu was on some random beach that he didn't know. Natsu was face first in was inthe sand. Natsu started to wake up when he woke up he realized he was free. Natsu started to cry and fell to his hands and knees,he then looked up into the bright full moon illuminating the beach and yelled.

"I'M FREE!"

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall July 14th x776 8:00 Am_

"So this the place grandpa Rob told me about." Natsu said to him self as he walked into the guild.

"Hey kid you need something?" A tall muscalur man with orange hair with a brown haired girl about the same age as Natsu asked.

"Yes I wanted to join the guild." Natsu said.

"Well the masters not here yet you can wait here if you want." the orange hair man offered.

"Really thank you." Natsu said as he thank the orange haired man.

"Your welcome. What's your name kid?" The orange haired man asked.

"Natsu Vermillion." Natsu said as he told them his name. The orange haired mans eyes widen with surprise at Natsu last name but then it turned into a smirk.

"Nice name you got there Natsu." The orange haired man said

"Thanks." Natsu said

"Your welcome and my name is Gildarts Clive and this little girl is my daughter Cana." Gildarts said as introduced him and Cana

"Hi welcome to Fairy Tail Natsu." Cana greeted with a friendly smile.

"Thank you Cana." Natsu said with a little blush and a wide smile.

"Your welcome." Cana said.

* * *

**Second Chapter revamp complete this one is defiantly better than the og version oh oh so much better I actually put work into this one any way drop me a review fav and a follow if you could please other than that**

****(Put on epic music and set off explosion's)**  
**

**ULTIMATE **PENGUIN OUT! ;)****


	3. Red Headed Salamander In Hargeon

**Erza Dragneel The Flame Dragon Slayer**

Chapter 3:Red Headed Salamander In Hargeon

_'thinking'_

"talking"

"**attacks/****technique**"

* * *

_Haregon July 2nd X784 12:00 PM_

"Is your friend alright?" The train conductor asked a dark blue hair girl and a flying blue cat rubbing circles in the back of a redhead young women, who was currently suffering from severe motion sickness.

"It's going to be ok big sis." Wendy said as she crouched next to her adoptive big sister. Wendy Marvell is a 12 year old girl, she is petite girl with fair skin. Wendy has dark blue hair that she has shoulder length. Like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated canine teeth. Wendy is wearing a red long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a dark frilled skirt with a small red trim running around right above the end. She also wears drak thigh high socks.

"Yea she's just has trouble with transport." Happy said as he rubbed circles in Erza's back.

"Happy,Wendy...get...me...off now." Erza order dying in place.

"Aye." Wendy and Happy said as Happy grew his wings and picked Erza up. Erza and Happy just got off the train and arrived at Hargeon. Erza Dragneel is a 19 year old girl with red scarlet hair and brown eyes she has her hair in a pony tail. She has a slender, voluptuous figure with big breast. She is wearing a red comforter under the comforter is a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black vest closed and untucked, with a same gold trimmed black waist coat on top of white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on her left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf she received from her adoptive father,Igneel.

_In A Magic Shope In Hargeon_

"Aww, so this is the only store in this town?" A certain blonde asked sulking. "Then coming here was not worth it then."

"Ah no, please don't say that." Said an old man behind the counter. "This town doesn't have many mages so this store is mostly for traveling mages. We just got a new shipment of items that you might be interested in." The old man said digging into some things beneath his counter. "We have one thing that is very popular among girls. The colors! It can change the color of your clothes of choice." He said while changing his shirt's color to purple.

"No thanks I already have one of those." She said glumly while looking around the store. " I'm particularly looking for gate keys. Do you have any of those?"

"Gate keys? We really don't have many of those."

"Ah Nicola the Canis Minor! I've been looking for that one!" The blonde said while excitingly looking at the silver gate key in a box.

"That one? Are you sure you want that one? It's not very strong."

"That doesn't matter! How much for it?"

"Twenty thousand jewels."

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. How much again?"

"Twenty thousand jewels."

The blonde just looked at him before hopping onto the counter and seductively posing for him.

"How much was it?" She said with a sexy smile.

_ Few Minutes Later_

The blonde was walking out of the store looking grumpy.

"One thousand jewels. One thousand jewels is all my looks were worth." She sighed and then heard loud cheering and shouts.

"It's Salamander!"

"I can't believe it's really him!"

"He's so dreamy!" said a bunch of girls.

"Salamander? He's here?" The blonde said. She knew about Salamander, he was a fire mage that you can't get anywhere.

As she went through the crowd, her chest started to feel weird. In the center was a man with dark blue hair, and a long dark blue cloak. Once she saw him, her heart started to beat really fast.

'What is this feeling?" She thought as hearts started to appear in her eyes. _'Is this love?'_

_Near The Crowd_

"Let's look around the center Happy, we might find Igneel there!" Erza cried out as she, her little sister, and her best friend the flying blue cat.

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he flew ahead to see.

Erza was very excited at the moment. But in the back of her mind she knew it was him. As they walked, they heard the crowd in the distance and their hopes quickly rose.

"Look Erza! There's something going on over there. Is it igneel?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know Wendy let's go find out!" Erza said while starting to run towards the crowd and pushed aside some girls and got to the center of the crowd.

"Igneel!" Erza said excitedly "Who the Fuck are you." Erza said as she looked at the fake salamander as her smile faded to a look of disappointment. The fake salamanders jaw literally fell to the floor as he watched a girl not be affected by his charm magic

"Don't tell me you've never heard of me before! I'm the infamous Salamander who uses **Fire Magic**!" The fake Salamander boosted as sparkles shrouded him causing his fan girls to go wild over him. He then held his hand out towards Erza with his named signed on a peace of papaer

"Not interested." Erza said turning away before she got trampled by the fake Salamanders fan girls.

"How dare you!?"

"Don't disrespect Salamander!"

"Now, now, take it easy girls please. It's no big deal." Fake Salamander said waving his hand carelessly. The girls then left the beaten Erza and went back to The Fake Salamander with hearts back in their eyes. Wendy ran up to her sister to see if she was ok.

"Sis you ok?" Wendy worriedly questioned her sister on the ground who just nodded her head in response for a ok while holding her check.

"Aww Salamander your so nice"

"So forgiving!"

"I'm sorry ladies, but I have to get to get going. But I am hosting a party on a cruise later tonight and you are all invited. **Red Carpet**." He said before flying off on a stream of purple flames.

"You ok?" The blond girl asked holding out her hand to help her up.

"Ow yea I'm fine" Erza said rubbing her face where one if the fangirls hit her she took the blond girls hand to help her up.

"Thank you for helping me." The blond girl said

"Huh? Helped you? I didn't do anything." Erza said to her.

"Physically, no. But that Salamander guy was using **Charm magic. Charm magic** causes anyone in range to fall in love with the caster. But it has a flaw, when someone figures it out, the spell has no effect. So thank you Oh ya my names Lucy by the way."

"Your welcome."

"Please allow me to treat you guys to some lunch!" Lucy offered her while she beamed a smile at her.

"Sure!" Erza grinned showing her teeth while Wendy smiled a innocent smile.

Lucy took them to a nearby restaurant and they quickly ordered what they wanted. Lucy was astonished when she heard that they wanted one of everything but decided to not pay attention to it.

"So you guys are Erza,Wendy,and Happy huh?" The busty blonde asked.

"Aye!" The small group said simultaneously.

"So are you to related?" Lucy asked the red head and bluette In front of her along with mountain of plates that Erza had acumliated. Erza got a mountain of different food and dishes. While Wendy got some sweets and Happy got a fish

"Yea but not by blood Wendy's my adoptive little sister." Erza said with pride clearly spreads across her face.

"Thats cool...how old were you two when you met?" Lucy asied the sisters in front of her.

"I think i was 13 years old when I met Wendy and you were about what six right?" Erza asked her little sister sitting next to her.

"Yea I was six when I met you sis." Wendy confirmed for her big sister.

"How old are you Erza?" Luy asked the Dragon Slayer with a peace of meat in her mouth.

"19." Erza answered around the peace of meat.

"Sis please don't talk with your mouthfull." Wendy scolded her big sister. Erza hung her and swallowed her food and mumbled sorry to her little sister Making Lucy sweatsdrope.

"Miss Lucy Are you a mage?" Wendy asked the older girl.

"Yes I am, I know I may not look like it but I'm a wizard." She told them.

"Really?" Erza said with a mouthful of food _again_.

"Yup! I'm a wandering mage actually, I haven't joined a guild yet. But I have my sights set on a certain guild!" She said with sparkles in her eyes.

"What guild?" Wendy asked

"It's a guild called Fairy tail It's the strongest guild! I want to join it but I don't know where it is." She said with a frown. "I wonder if there's anything I need to do, like a test, to get in. Oh well you two probably don't know what I'm talking about."

"Cool." Was all Erza said giving Wendy a sly look.

"So what are you guys here for?" Lucy asked

"We're looking for my Dad."

"O ok here's the money for the food and would you like me to help look for your dad?" Lucy asked

"Thank you for the food and sure You can help look for him." Erza said swallowing more food

"Ok what does your dad look like?" Lucy asked

"Igneel is a big red dragon." Happy said

"You thought something like that was in the middle of town?!" Lucy asked surprised that any one could be that stupid.

"I'm such a idiot." Erza muttered as she put her head down in depression and gain a gloomy aura around her. Wendy immeditly went to comfort her big sister.

"You didn't think of that when you guys went looking for him?" Lucy asked

"No." Erza asked still depressed.

_At A Small Park_

"Hahahaha! Fairy Tail has done it again!" Laughed Lucy. Lucy was currently laying on a bench and was reading the latest Sorcere Weekly magazine. "Fairy Tail protected a castle in need of protecting: but during the defense, the castle was destroyed as well! Fairytail never stops being amusing!" She laughed. "Oh and their cover card Mirajane! She's so beautiful! I wish I could be like her." She then sighed.

"Hmm? You want to join Fairy Tail?"

Lucy shrieked and quickly got up and turned around to see 'Salamander.'

"Salamander! What do you want?! Don't think I'll fall for another **Charm Magic**!"

"Ah I knew you were a mage when our eyes met! Sorry about that Charm stuff I just get lonely and would like some respect along with friends." He said.

"Hmph, scum like you don't deserve to even have such things." She said before walking off.

"Wait, have you ever heard of Fairy Tail's Salamander?" He asked her.

"No I did not... WAIT! You mean you're from Fairy Tail?!" Lucy squealed with sparkling eyes.

"That's right. And if you want I can ask the master to let you join."

"Really?! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Wait, what do you want in return then? I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to help me join." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Ah don't worry, it's nothing crude. All I want is for you to keep quiet about the **Charm magic** and attend my party for free. If you do that I'll give in the good word to the master. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great. Sure, I'll come!" She smiled wide up at him.

He laughed."Excellent then I'll see you then." He said as he walked away.

"Goodbye!" 'Ok, so I'll just stay quiet about the Charm magic and I'll be able to join Fairytail! After that I'll just ignore him! Heeheehee! Finally!"

_Later That Night Near The Port_

"Sorry Erza, we couldn't find him." Happy said with a frown.

"Don't worry little buddy! we'll have plenty of opportunities! So cheer up!" Erza said

"Aye! We'll find him for sure!"

"Damn straight Happy!" She grinned.

"Big sis." Wendy called out to her big sister.

"Yea Wendy?" Erza said answering her little sister

"Why didn't we tell miss Lucy we were from Fairy Tail?" Wendy asked her big sister who leaned on the ledge that over look the port of Haregon.

"She didn't ask so i didn't tell her you could of told her." Erza answered as her and Wendys sensitive ears started to hear a conversation little bits away.

"Hey is that Salamander's party cruise?" Said a girl on a balcony away from them.

"Salamander? Who's that?" Said another.

"You don't knkw who he is? He's the famous mage from Fairy tail!"

"Wow that's amazing! I wish I could meet him."

_On The Party Cruise_

"I'd like to make a toast Miss Lucy. For your upcoming joining of Fairy tail." He said before using his magic to pick up some drops of their drinks and slowly led it to her mouth. "Now please open wide and accept this token of my appreciation."

Lucy was about to drink it before thoughts came into her mind. 'So all I have to do is drink this stuff and it'll be all over...' She thought before shutting her mouth quickly.

"Hey! This is some sort of trick isn't it?!" She screamed.

"Very observant, it was actually a drug to knock you out." He said as his men appeared around them holding the passed out girls that had arrived.

"You! What are you up to?!" She demanded.

"My plan is to sell you women to the black market as slaves." He said without a care in the world.

"What how dare yo-" She didn't finish as something broke through the ship's ceiling.

"What the hell was that?!" Yelled one of the fake salamander's men.

From the dust could be seen a figure that was rising as everyone stepped back. Once the figure was recognizable, Lucy gasped.

"Erza?!"

"Hey Lucy, need some help?" She said with a grin before shouting, "Hey Happy! Take Lucy away would ya?"

"Aye sir! Come on Lucy, it's best if we get out of here!" Happy said to her, lifting her off and flying through the sky.

"Now to deal with business he-" She stopped as her face turned green and she fell on her face.

"Hahaha what is this? Seasick are you?" 'Salamander' laughed. "Alright boys, get her!" Then Erza was getting beaten by all of his men.

_Outside With Lucy And Happy_

"Is it really okay to leave her back there?" Lucy said.

"Aye! Erza can handle them." He said with pride. "But I just remembered that she has motion sickness."

"Motion sickness? Then we've got to help her!"

"Aye but we've got our own problem."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I'm out of magic power." Happy said as his wings disappeared and they fell into the ocean.

"Way to go blue cat!" She yelled.

"Sorry Lucy!" Happy yelled back

"Well lucky for you I've got a plan to help Erza." She took out a golden key and pointed it into the water. "Open the gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" A mermaid holding a small jar appeared on the water, looking pissed.

"I thought I told you to stop bothering me, girl." Aquarius said with venom clearly in her voice.

"Just wash up that cruise ship onto the shore please!"

"Tch."

"DON'T 'TCH' ME! Just hurry up, my friend needs help." Lucy pleaded.

"Let's get something straight first, girl. Just because my gate key is in your hands, it does not mean you can tell me what to do!" She barked She then started absorbing water into her jar and, with an angry yell, let loose a huge tidal wave that pushed the cruise ship, including Lucy and Happy, onto the shore.

"When I said Wash the ship to shore I did not mean me as well!" Lucy yelled in frustration.

"Oh, it seems I missed, I ended up pushing the ship as well." Aquarius said carelessly.

"YOU WERE AIMING FOR US TOO?!" She shouted in disbelief.

"Don't summon me for a week, I'm going on a vacation with my boyfriend. With. My. _boyfriend." _She said as she disappeared.

"DON'T REPEAT THAT!" Sighing, they both got up to head to the direction Erza was. When they arrived the blond and blue cat saw Wendy looking up at Erza with Salamander's men outside on the beach's sand staring up at Erza whom was on top of the side of the ship.

"Erza!" She yelled before being blocked by Happy.

"Are you really from Fairy Tail?" Erza asked with her eyes shadowed by her red locks.

"What's it to you?! Go get her men!" Salamander said. Once his men had come into range, Erza merely swatted them aside as Erza looked upon him with a face full of anger.

"I am Erza of Fairy Tail! And I have never seen you before!" Everyone could see her Fairy Tail Stamp now and they were all shocked.

"That mark! She's the real deal Bora!" Said one of Bora's crewman.

"Idiot! Don't call me by my real name!" Bora said.

"Bora, Bora the Prominence. I heard he was kicked out of the Titan Nose Guild a few years back." Noted Happy.

"I'll teach you a lesson for using Fairy tail's name for your crimes!" Erza yelled

"Oh yea? And what do you plan to do about it punk? **Prominence Taifun**!" He said as he launched a spiraling tornado of flames at her causes the ship's side to catch on fire. Thinking that he had won, Bora turned around. "Heh, you were just all talk."

"Gross! I can't believe how gross this fire tastes! Are you really a fire mage?"

"What?!" Bora yelled as he looked back and his eyes widened at what he was seeing.

Erza was eating his magic flames as she seemed to not be affected by the fire. Lucy along with Bora and his men gaped at the sight before them.

"Thanks for the meal!" Erza said with huff.

"W-what the hell is she?!" Bora exclaimed.

"Fire isn't going to work on Erza ." Happy told Lucy while Wendy had a small smile for what was about to happen.

"Wow, I've never seen magic like that." She said in awe.

"Now that I've eaten I'm all fired up!" Erza said before smacking her fists together. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" She used her two hands to create a tube in which she blew fire out of. The fire went straight for them as it knocked all the men out except for Bora who floated in the air using his **Red Carpet**

"B-Bora, I recognize who she is! The one with red hair, and the scarf that looks like scales, she's the real-" One of Bora's men was who barely conscious as he spoke up to his boss.

"Salamander." Lucy finished with her mouth wide open.

"Remember it well, this is, what a real Fairy Tail wizard is!" she roared as she lit her fists on fire and launched herself into the air.

"She eats fire, she lights her hands on fire without getting burned, is that really magic?" Lucy asked.

"A Dragon's lungs, to breathe fire, a dragon's claws to wrap in flames, a dragon's scales to dissolve flames, an ancient spell." Wendy said with a smile.

"What is it?"

"Lost Magic, it's **Dragon Slayer Magic**. The fire King dragon Igneel taught it to her." Happy said with pride.

"Amazing." Lucy said still in awe.

Erza then hit Bora with her **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. **Erza landed near Lucy and was about to ask her if she wanted to join Fairy Tail still, but was stopped as she heard footsteps.

"Oh crap! It's the military! We can't get in trouble with them!" She said frantically as she started running pulling Lucy with her.

"Wait! Why are you taking me?!" She cried.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right?" She looked up at her and gave her a wide smile which she returned with a grin.

"So let's go!" Erza said cheerfully.

"Sure!" She said running after her with the military hot on their trail.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Revamp Complete it was fun adding Wendy into the mix i was going over the chapter and I was like hm this is missing something and then i watched some Fairy Tail then watched some Magi then some more Fairy Tail then More Magi then More Fairy Tail then fished the first season of Magi and started the second season then some One Piece and I saw when Ace Luffy Nad Sabo became brother and then I figured it the fuck out this chapter need Wendy Marvell but oh no not as the reaguler Wendy I need Wendy to be Erza's adoptive little sister and then I finshed this revamp and now I'm rambling on to you about stuff and other and MORE STUFF and now I'm done rambling so yes please if you are so kind give me a Review Fav and Follow fother mucker(completly stool that Yugioh abridged)**

**(put on background music and set off explosion's)**

**ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT! ;)**


	4. Red Dragon & The Pink Fairy King

**Ch4 Erza Dragneel The Flame Dragon Slayer**

Chapter 4: Red Dragon &amp; The Pink Fairy King

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Attack/technique**"

**Also on a side note some COC's (Cross Over Characters) will be making a appearance this chapter**

**I own nothing fairy tail is own bye ever one that has rights to it**

* * *

_The Magic Council, ERA July 4th X784 2:00 P.M_

"Those idiots from Fairy Tail are at it again. This time their salamander leveled an have of Hargeon's port!" one of the council members exclaimed with his arms crossed.

"What is the hell is wrong with them? Can't they just go a day without destroying anything!" another member said.

"I quite like those bunch of fools, personally." Shura said casually while next to her Yajima and Gray nodded in agreement. Shura is a young woman with long blue hair stopping in the middle of her shoulder blades and a red tattoo above and under her right eye, she dresses her self in elegant yet simple robes, consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms and open to show of her cleavage from her large but not giant breasts, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. She also sported a ring on her right middle finger, and the medallion attesting her status as one of the Ten Wizard Saints around her neck, hidden by her jacket's collar.

"Indeed they are quite the fools, yes. But they've assembled many mages of talent and ability" Shura said. "The amount of success they achieve on missions is just as immense as their destructive reputation."

"I guess you take the good with the bad." One member said.

"Let's just leave them be. After all if it was not for fools like them, think how boring this world would be." Shura said causing almost everyone to break out into a arguments while Gray had to stifle a chuckle.

_Magnolia Fairy Tail July_ 4th X784 2:00 P.M__

Lucy stared in wonder at the tall building which said Fairy Tail on it. Erza smiled at her and wonder if she was going to have any adventures with this girl.

"Here we are Lucy!" Erza said enthusiastically. She Wendy and Happy got in between Lucy and the building and spread their arms out with huge smiles.

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!" They both yelled.

"Wow I'm finally at Fairy Tail! I can't believe it!" She squealed.

"Come on let's head in!" Erza said before kicking the doors open. "I'm back!"

"Hey look Erza is back." Krov said (he's the buck toothed man Natsu kicks in the face at the begging of the sires)

"How did your search for Igneel go? I heard you caused some trouble over in- Gah!" He was instantly kicked in the face and crashed into the wall behind him. Lucy simply shrieked in shock as to why he did it.

"What the hell was that for?" Krov had a tick mark as his head was comically huge.

"That was all just a rumor wasn't it?! Igneel wasn't really there!" Erza yelled as she glared at her guildmate.

"How should I have known?! All I heard was that a Salamander was in Hargeon!"

"You should of investigated a little more you Dumb ass!"

"Oh yeah?! You wanna go?!" Krov yelled.

"Come at me then you bastard!" Erza roared before launching Herself at him and immediately started fighting. They kicked up a dust cloud and rolled around the center of the guild hall while hitting other members.

"Now, now Erza, don't go overb- Wahh!" Happy said before getting hit and crashing against a table into other guild members. A huge fight suddenly broke out and tables and chairs were scattered everywhere in halves. Lucy watched the huge brawl in disbelief until someone called her attention.

"Hello I'm Mirajane, who are you?" A young, white long-haired girl asked Lucy. She had on a long red dress and was holding a tray of drinks. She was currently the barmaid of the guild.

"Your Mirajane I love you in sorcerer weekly and I'm Lucy By the way" She then looked back at the fight and pointed at them. "Is this really okay?"

"Thank you and don't worry, this is actually normal for this guild!" Mira only laughed.

"So is there anything I can help you with?" Mira asked But right before Lucy could answer her little brother Elfman was throne into her and they were slammed into the bar behind Mira

"Miss Mirajane!" Lucy exclaimed as she saw Mira laugh.

"At least things don't get boring here." Mira giggle as she comically fainted with a little ghost coming from her mouth

"So Erza finally made it back, HUH!? Why do you guys all ways start the fights with out me?" A women from the door asked. A pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. With a rather voluptuous figure that rivaled Mirajanes and Erza's figure. She was wearing a purple jacket with a red collar, jeans, a red tank top, a red ribbon in hair with two matching sides, and knee high boots with her jeans tucked into the boots. she was marching forward to join the battle and was unconsciously stripping, but was interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Ultear your clothes."

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"Ultear shouted out as she looked down and found her self only in her blood red lacy bra and panties. Lucy looked back at the woman and saw Wendy running to her.

"Cana!" Wendy shouted while enveloping her in a hug.

"Hey Wendy, glad to see you too. did you have a fun time with Erza and Happy?" Cana said returning the hug.

"Un-Huh I had a lot of fun and big sis caused a huge mess again." Wendy said as she broke the hug.

"Well Erza would't be herself if she did cause trouble every she went now would she?" Cana Asked Wendy who smiled and nooded. Cana then looked back at the fight before giving a sigh.

"They're so noisy, I need a drink." Cana said as she reached for the barrel next to her and starts drinking it all, making Wendy giggle and Lucy stared in shock. Ultear kicked a chair out of the way and shouted at Erza, who slammed two wizard's heads together.

"Fight me Erza!" Ultear called out her rival. Erza looked at her for a second before yelling back,

"Not till you put some clothes on you damn slut!" Ultear ignored what she said and charged forward. Lucy watched as the two started to fight; Erza then kicked a wizard into Ultear and ran towards the distracted ice wizard. Halfway though, a tall man appeared in front of Erza with his arms crossed.

"It's only noon and you are already causing a fuss like a child." Elfman said as he walked up to Erza. Lucy couldn't help but get a little nervous around him due to how tall he was.

"Get out of my way!" Erza shouted before she punched Elfman and sent him crashing into the other side of the guild hall. Ultear quickly took advantage of the small distraction and kicked Erza in the chest and sent her into other guild members.

"It's so noisy around here." a voice said causing Lucy to turn around only to see Loki sitting here with two girls sat on his lap.

"I'm going to go join the fight now." Loki said standing up but gave the girls a wink.

"But only to protect you two." Loki said making both have hearts in their eyes. Lucy took out a marker and crossed his face in her potential boyfriend list.

"He's definitely out." Lucy mumbled before shouting to herself.

"There's not one sane person in here!...we'll miss Mirajane and Wendy are sane." Lucy shouted and thought aloud. Lucy was suddenly tackled by a blur and sent to the floor; the blur turned out to be Ultear; How quickly got to her feet, And she somehow lost her bra.

"Who took my bra!?" She shouted as she quickly covered her chest to stop her breasts from jiggling and from any of the old perverts from seeing her breasts. In a small corner Erza had a smirk of victory on her face as she twirled Ultears bra around her index finger.

"AHHHH! Don't face this way!" Lucy screamed as Ultear faced the battle, which was right behind her, she looked down at her before asking a question.

"Excuse me Miss, may I borrow your br-" Ultear didn't get to finish as Lucy sent her flying with a magical bat to the face.

"No way!" Lucy shouted before finding herself being picked up by Loki.

"Hello there beautiful, I don't believe we me-" Loki was socked in the face by Elfman who was yelling.

"REAL MEN FLIRT WITH THEIR FISTS LOKI!" Elfman was then kicked away by Erza.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Erza shouted.

Cana, who was still sitting at the bar turned around in her seat, "You guys really know how to annoy a lady while she's drinking," she mumbled while she held up her left hand and a white magic circle appear along with a white faint glow around her hand. "Guys it's time to knock it off."

"Oh yeah, says who?" Ultear, who found her bra yelled back and readied her **Ice**** Make Magic.**

"WRROOOOOAAAHHHHH!" Elfman yelled as rocks flew out of a purple seal and began to cover his right arm.

"You punks can be such a nuisance." Loki said grabbing his glowing ring.

"Now things are getting fun!" Erza shouted as flames encircled her fists. But before anyone could continue, a giant foot came down in the middle of everyone; Lucy looked up in shock and a little fear as she saw a giant creature standing there.

"**THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU BRATS!"** The giant figure exclaimed, making everyone freeze at its words. The only relaxed people were Mirajane and Wendy.

"Oh master, I didn't know you were still here." Mirajane said, making Lucy's mouth drop in shock.

"Did you say master!?" She questioned, never taking her eyes of the giant.

"Hahahahaha talk about a bunch of wimps look like I won this round." Erza laugh at the rest of the guild but she was cut short as the giant smashed her face back into the ground.

"Hi Grandpa!" Wendy called out while waving excitedly at the figure, which turned his head at the three girls.

"**HELLO THERE Wendy!"** Makarov replied before noticing Lucy, **"SO WE HAve a ne**wcomer, huh?" Makarov questioned as he transformed back to his original form and started walking up to Lucy who just gawked at him slightly.

"He so tiny; is he really the master?" Lucy asked Mirajane.

"Of course he is Lucy; I would like you to meet the Fairy Tail Guild Master, Makarov!" Mirajane said.

"Nice to meet cha!" he said giving her a small wave before jumping up onto the railing, hitting his head as he did. He quickly recomposed himself before he stood looking at everyone sternly.

"You have gone and done it again, you bunch of clogs!" He shouted, waving a thick pile of paper at them.

"Look at all the paper work the magic council has sent me! This is the biggest pile of complaints we've had yet!" Makarov complained

"First, Ultear…" he started as he read from the list, gaining the purple haired young woman's attention. "You did a good job cleaning out the smuggling organization, but then you walked around the town naked and stole a pair of underwear that was being dried."

"But…wouldn't it be worse if I were naked?" Ultear turned to her

"Then don't be naked in the first place." Elfman said as Makarov sighed before continuing to read the reports.

"Elfman you assaulted a VIP that you were suppose to be escorting."

"He said men were all about education" he said while scratching his cheek; Makarov shake his head slightly at those words.

"Cana, you need to stop buying alcohol and then charging it to the council! This recent charge was for 15 big barrels!"

"They found out." she said, rubbing the back her head.

"Loke… you were flirting with Councilman Elder Reiji's granddaughter and a certain talent agency is charging us for damage compensation." Loki just adjusted his sunglasses and looked in another direction. Makarov turned his head to look at Erza, who moved next to Mirajane and Lucy, and Makarov's head dropped in depression.

"Erza…by yourself, you leveled a historical clock tower in Tully Town, burning down a church in Freesia, damaging parts of Lupinus Castle, destroyed the Devon Thief Family along with seven houses of the townspeople and just yesterday destroyed half of Hargeon's port!" Makarov ranted.

"To be fair on that last one…" Erza called out while pointing at Lucy, "She caused almost half of the damage."

"You were the one who went overboard! What did I do?" Lucy asked as she crossed her arms.

"While I was responsible for some of the buildings and the ships, it was you that sent the ship, along with me inside, crashing into the port with a giant tsunami, which also continued on into town and caused some damage too." Erza explained. Lucy stared at her for a second, trying to think of a reply to that, but nothing came to mind; releasing a defeated sigh she thought,

_'Not even officially a part of the guild and I already joined its reputation for overdoing things…' _She thought as she looked back at Erza who was staring back up at Makarov, _'So it was Erza behind most of the articles in the magazines, huh?'_

Makarov continued down the list, naming many wizards in the building who avoided looking at Makarov as soon as he said their names. The old man started to tremble as he finished his list, which was being crushed by Makarov's tight grip.

"You guys keep getting all the higher ups mad at me all the time." Makarov groaned causing everyone to wince slightly.

"However… I say to hell with the Magic Council!" He said with a smirk as the pile of papers turned to flames and making Lucy look up at him in surprise. He tossed the flames down to Erza, who caught it with one hand and devoured it in a second, making Wendy to giggle at her sister's actions Everyone was silent as the guild master spoke, all of them paying complete attention to his words.

Makarov continued his speech, "Now remember, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason. Magic is not some kind of miraculous power; it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy created from inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect sync. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and pour out of your soul. If all we worry about following the rules, then our magic will never progress. Don't let those idiots on the council scare you. Do what you think is right! Because that what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!" He finished by making a symbol with his right hand. The guild followed his example and made the same symbol, cheering as the master finished his speech. Lucy and Mira smiled at each other, Ultear and Elfman were cheering loudly, an excited Happy was sitting with a smirking Cana and Loki was smiling with his female friends. Erza and Wendy were making the symbol as high as they could, laughing together as they did it.

_Five minutes later After Everything Calmed Down._

"There you go!" Mirajane said cheerfully as she removed the magic stamp from Lucy's hand, revealing a pink guild mark. "Now you're officially a member of Fairy Tail!"

Lucy smiled as she stared at the mark before turning to the next table where Erza, Happy and Wendy were sitting; Erza was eating an entire meal covered in fire, Happy was eating his fish and Wendy was drink some lemonade. Mirajane walked away to put the magic stamp back before continuing her work.

"Hey guys! Look, Mirajane just gave me the Fairy Tail mark!" Lucy grinned as she showed the three her new mark.

"That's great, welcome to the guild!" Erza turned from her meal and grinned at her new blond friend.

"Is my dad back yet?" They looked to the side to see a boy with black hair, a green shirt and brown shorts standing in front of Makarov, who was drinking from his mug.

"You are starting to get on my nerves Romeo. You're a wizard's son; have some faith in your father and wait patiently for him." Makarov said.

"But sir," he started. "He said he would only be gone for three days, but it's already been almost two weeks now."

"If I'm correct, he took the mission on Mt. Hakobe." Makarov said as he recalled Macao showing him the mission he was taking.

"That's right, so why don't you have someone go look for him?" Romeo questioned as tears built up in his eyes.

"Your father is a wizard of Fairy Tail like everyone here, and Fairy Tail wizards can take care of themselves! Why don't you go home, eat some cookies, drink some milk and wait for him to come back!" Makarov yelled as he was getting agitated. However Romeo quickly jumped in front of him and punched him square in the jaw before running out of the guild crying his eyes out.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" The crying boy's voice echoed throughout the building.

"That was rough to watch." Lucy said as the discussion finished. Mirajane had her back to Lucy, cleaning the glasses and started to speak.

"I know it sounds like the Makarov doesn't care about the issue, but he is the most likely the most worried." she explained with a sad look on her face. after that Erza grip the bar and it cracked under grip and walked out the door Makarov watched the scarlet haired wizard walk out and sighed.

"You do realize she's going to go to Mt. Hakobe to save Macao, right Makarov?" Nab said as he moved over to the bar.

"When will that girl grow up?" Krov said(he's the buck tooth guy) "Going after Macao will do nothing but hurt the guy's pride."

"No one can decide what path she walks, just let Erza follow her own path." Makarov said as he took a giant gulp of his beer.

"Why did Erza get upset and leave like that?" Lucy asked while staring at the door.

"It's because she and Romeo have a lot in common." Mirajane answer as she cleaned a glass "I think she sees a little bit of herself in Romeo; Erza's father, her foster father, hasn't returned ever since he left Erza seven years ago, he was a dragon." Mirajane finished with a smile. Lucy fell off her seat in shock at those words and quickly got up.

"A dragon! Erza was really raised by a dragon!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"When she was a five, she was found alone in the forest by a dragon; he took Erza in, taught her many things like language, culture and magic. But then one day, the dragon disappeared without a trace." Mirajane nodded and continued speaking.

"That dragon was Igneel." Lucy stated as she connected the dots.

"Yeah Erza hopes to one day reunite with Igneel she looks forward to that day when they can see each other again." Mirajane said as she went to another glass to clean.

"So Wendy was Igneel your father to?" Lucy asked since Wendy call's Erza big sis. But Wendy finshed her lemonade and shook her head.

"No Igneel wasn't my father. I was raised by my momma Grandeeney she was the sky dragon. Erza found me after momma left and took me with her and said I wasn't alone anymore." Wendy explained as she gained a said look thinking about her foster mother.

"Just because we are all members of Fairy Tail, that does not mean we don't have our own personal issues. We have all had our fair share of suffering and lose…including me." Lucy noticed Mirajane's voice and stared at her in concern but Mirajane waved it off.

"No, it's nothing." Lucy nodded and sat in her seat in silence for a few seconds before getting up and following after Erza, ignoring the curious looks she was getting.

Romeo was silently crying as he stood in the middle of the street when a hand patted him on the head and saw Erza pass with a focused look on her face. After a while the boy heard footsteps coming from behind him and saw a blond girl run after Erza, but not before giving him a smile as she passed him.

_3 Hours later Carriage Towards Mt. Hakobe._

"So why did you come with us?" Happy asked sitting on top of the dying Erza

"I thought I could help." Lucy replied as she watched Erza die in place. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Aye the moment we stop moving she'll be fine." Happy said as Erza tried not to throw up her lunch

"Her motion sickness is that bad huh?" Lucy asked

"Yep her motion sickness is so bad even stepping on a kiddy wagon for a second she will get sick." Happy said as the carriage stop Erza shot right up

"I'm alive!" She shouted

"We have arrived at Mt. Hakobe this as far as I'll take you." The carriage driver said.

They all opened the doors and Lucy immediately began shaking. "Where the hell is this?" she asked looking at the snowy terrain around them. "We're in a frozen waste land!"

The three exited the carriage and began walking along a snowy path hoping to find something that could help them figure out where Macao was. However, Lucy was a little distracted by the sudden change in weather…okay maybe not a little.

"Why is it so cold? I know we are on a mountain but it's supposed to be calm weather right now but there should not be a blizzard like this around." Lucy exclaimed as she tried to keep herself warm.

"That's what happens when you wear light clothing like those." Erza said with Happy nodding in agreement.

"Oh please, and like you are!" she argued. "I'm freezing."

"Man she just keeps on talk." Erza muttered to herself as she reached for the blanket on her pack before handing it to Lucy, who stared at it for a second before looking at Erza. "Here's a blanket, it should keep you warm until we find Macao."

"Thanks…but what about you?" Lucy asked as she wrapped the blanket around herself.

"I'm a fire wizard; I can heat up my body to protect myself." Erza replied as she started to walk again, "Now let's go."

"Aye." Happy said as he sat on Erza shoulder; Lucy stood still for a second before a thought came to mind.

"Hold on." she said making Erza stop and turn to her. "I just thought of something." She pulled out one of her silver key and spoke, "**Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation Horologium!" **Out of the magic seal came a giant grandfather clock with arms and a strange looking head.

"A clock?" Erza raised an eyebrow

"So cool!" Happy said.

Lucy quickly opened the door to the clock and went inside. Closing the door behind her, she started to say something however neither Erza nor Happy could hear her.

"Huh, I can't hear what you're saying." Erza stated to the girl.

"She says I am staying in here and I am not coming out." Horologium said in Lucy's place.

"Then why did you tag along?" Erza asked a little annoyed.

"What kind of crazy mission would force Macao to come to a crazy place like this, she inquires."

"Don't you think you should have asked that before you tagged along?" Erza answered with a small frown. "He went to slay a Vulcan, it's a big monster" Erza replied scaring Lucy a little.

"I want to go back to the guild she proclaims" Horologium says.

"Go ahead and be my guest, I say back." Erza replied as she began walking away.

"Aye." Happy agreed as he walked behind Erza. Horologium and Lucy stood there for a few seconds before chasing after Erza.

"MACAO, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Erza called out through the powerful snowstorm, standing near the cliff as she tried to see upward.

Erza and her companions had been walking in the blizzard trying to find Macao, but unfortunately they were having no success. But before they could go on any further up, a Vulcan came crashing in between them with a grin on its face, aiming for Erza. The dragon slayer quickly moved out of the way and created some distance between her and the Vulcan; the thing stared at Erza for a second before sniffing the air. A big perverted grin came to the monkey's face before running off.

"Hey, get back here!" Erza shouted to the retreating Vulcan, before realizing he was heading for Lucy. "Damn it" Erza whispered to herself as she watched the Vulcan lift up Horologium and continued running away.

"Don't just stand there, hurry up and save me…she yells furiously." Horologium said making the other two sweat drop at the lack of emotion in the clock's voice. As the figures in the snow disappeared Erza closed her eyes and released a sigh.

"That girl is going to be a pain, I just know it." Erza said to herself before turning to Happy, "Let's go, little buddy!"

"Aye Sir!"

_With Lucy and Horologium In A Cave_

"How did I get myself in to this mess, and why is this crazy monkey so excited all of a sudden." she asked tearfully. Horologium said while covering his face with his hands as the Vulcan was dancing around the two.

"Woman!" the Vulcan said as he pressed his face against the glass of the grandfather clock, freaking Lucy out even more as the monkeys drooling face.

Then at the worse possible second, Horologium then disappeared in a bright light. "Where did you go Horologium? Don't you disappear on me!" Lucy cried out still with the blanket wrapped around her.

"Sorry but my time is up. Take care." The clock's voice replied.

"GIVE ME AN EXTENSION, PLEASE!" Lucy wailed as the Vulcan made its way over to Lucy with a large perverted grin covering its face and hands out ready to "play" with the young blonde.

"Get Away from her you stupid perverted monkey." Erza said as she hit the Vulcan in the face with a scarlet flaming fist Erza then charges at the Vulcan then slips on the icy floor and crash threw the wall of the cave going down the side of the mountain

"Well there goes my rescue." Lucy sweat drop but at the same time worried for her scarlet haired companion

"Woman!" The Vulcan exclaimed charging at lucy

"I guess I got no choice **Open, Gate of the Golden Bull Taurus**!" Lucy said as she grab Taurus key and called him. Out of the magic seal, a giant bull carrying a large axe and wearing blue hot pants appeared with a loud MOO.

"Taurus is the strongest melee-based celestial spirit I've got a contract with; he'll be more than enough help." Lucy stated with confidence.

"Oh wow, Miss Lucy I almost forgot how sexy your body is. How about you come over here and give me a smoooch?" the perverted bull asked making Lucy face-palm.

"I forgot…he's a big pervert too."Lucy muttered

"My Woman!" The Vulcan said charging at Taurus

"HIS WOMAN! BE TALK FOR A MOONKEY!" Taurus yelled charging at the Vulcan

"He's fast!" Lucy commented as she saw the Vulcan dashed to Taurus ready to punch him. But before the Vulcan could punched Taurus, Erza appeared from nowhere and skicked Taurus in the face with a roar.

"Erza!" Lucy exclaimed in shock, not for she's still alive but she attacked flew and slammed the wall before fell to the ground.

"I was pretty useless, wasn't it?" Taurus said as his soul came out form his mouth.

"Weak!" Lucy commented.

"Hey Lucy…aren't there more monster now?" Erza casually asked while a question mark came out from the Vulcan's head.

"He's an ally, you dolt!" Lucy exclaimed at Erza."A **Celestial Spirit**!"

"That monkey?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"No, the cow!" Lucy said again until she realized something. "But how were you saved?"

"Oh Happy came and saved me." Erza said

"Aye sir!" Happy said coming out of no where

"You can't handle transport but I guess Happy's no problem huh?" Lucy asked

"What are you talking about Happy isn't transport he's my friend." Erza said in a affenned tone

"R-Right...I'm sorry." Lucy apologized

"That's my woman!" The Vulcan said as it charged at Erza and brought his fist down over her head

"Listen up!" Erza said as she blocked the Vulcan with her right arm as it came down. "Everyone in Fairy Tail are my friends and my allies." The Vulcan spun its body and kick Erza away. Erza blocked it and slid. "Gramps and Mira and those annoying assholes Elfmam and Loki even that supid slut Ultear..." The Vulcan charged at her

"Happy and Lucy everyone at Fairy Tail are all my friends..." Lucy was shocked at that. A red scarlet red fire dragon slayer magic circle appeared below Erza.

"And that's why…."The Vulcan brought his fist to Erza who ducked and kicked the Vulcan in the stomach with a flaming leg

"And that's why I'm gonna bring Macao back home!" Erza yelled sending the Vulcan flying into the ceiling the Vulcan landed and some of the icicles fell with the Vulcan picked them up and sent them flying at Erza she just smirked at that and made a funnel with her hands in front her mouth

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Erza yelled as she sent out Scarlet flames to melt the icicles the roar hit the Vulcan and slammed him into the wall behind him nocking him out.

"You didn't." Happy said

"Weren't we gonna ask him where was?" Lucy asked as they stood in front of the Vulcan

"Oh…..yeah." Erza grinned and scratched her head at that.

"I forgot about that" Erza sheepishly said as the Vulcan suddenly started to glow and change in its place was a human man, Lucy and Erza were shocked at that.

"What?" Erza asked in shock, recognized the man."MACAO?"

"Wait, that's him?" Lucy exclaimed in shock."Wasn't he a pervert monkey just a second ago.

"The Vulcan must have done a **Take Over**." Happy said.

"Take Over?"

"It's magic to occupy someone's body!" Happy explained."Vulcans are moster that live by stealing humans bodies and take over them!" After a few minutes, they were able to treat most of Macao's wounds and were now waiting for him to wake up.

"He must have put up a good fight before the Vulcan finally got to him." Erza said before seeing Macao stir a little. "Hey, it looks like he's waking up!"

Macao opened his eyes and saw Erza and a blonde girl staring at him in concern. "Erza….."

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Erza joked as she leaned back a bit to give Macao some room.

"I'm really pathetic, I was able to defeat nineteen of those stupid brutes, before the twentieth caught me off guard." he said in disappointment. Lucy's eyes went wide as he said that. "I doubt I could face Romeo like this."

"What are you talking about?" Erza questioned as she gave Macao a smirk, "Defeating nineteen monsters is something to be proud of." She reached her hand out for Macao to grab.

'_He beat nineteen more of those things by himself!?_' Lucy thought to herself as Macao gave his own smirk and grabbed Erza hand.

"You always know how to cheer people up Erza" Macao commented.

"Come one, Romeo is waiting for you at home!" Erza said, Macao nodded.

_Magnolia Few Hours Later_

The sun was beginning to set in the distance and a teary eyed and worried Romeo sat on a bench with his head looking down at the floor. He remembered how he was bullied and teased by other boys because his dad was a mage.

"Fairy Tail wizard are a joke Romeo"

"Everyone knows there a bunch of drunken cowards."

"When I get older, I'm going to be a knight."

He then remembered how he begged his father to take a mission so that the embarrassment and teasing would stop. He remembered Macao giving him a big smile before he happily picked a mission and left.

"Hey Romeo!" a voice called out catching Romeo's attention. When he looked up he saw the blonde girl, who he learned was a new member named Lucy walking next to Erza and an embarrassed Macao, Erza was using a shoulder to support him.

Romeo's eyes widened before he ran and tackled his father in a tight hug, "DAD!" He shouted as they fell to the ground, Macao wrapped his arms around his crying son, "I'm so glad you're back, I'm sorry dad!"

"No, I'm sorry for making you worry…and the next time those bullies pick on you ask them this; can your dad defeat nineteen monsters by himself, because mine can." Macao said, making Romeo give his dad a big grin, he turned his head to see the group walking towards the guild.

"ERZA, LUCY; THANKS FOR BRINGING MY DAD BACK TO ME!" Romeo shouted to the group.

"No problem kid." Erza responded as she raised his hand and waved, while Lucy turned a little and waved with smile on her faces.

__'July _10th __sunny 79 degree weather, then a __b__lizzard, then sunny once again' _Lucy thought as she walked with Erza to the guild.'_Fairy Tail might __b__e one crazy messed up guild…__b__ut it's fun, warm heated and kind….I might just __b__e starting out as a mage thanks to Erza, __b__ut I already love this guild so much'_ Lucy finished her thought as she and Erza arrived in front of the guild.

_Unknown Location Later That Day_

"Get back here demon!" A pink haired man shouted. The pink haired man was wearing a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm. he has a pauldron, and his chest is covered by two straps, held in place by a badge representing a fenrir, a wolf. With Benisakura's sheath on the left side of his belt with Benisakura in his right hand as he chased a demon down threw a forest.(He is wearing Clouds advent of children Clothing)

"Never why would I stop for some one that is going to kill me." The demon said as he kept on running through the forest. The demon host is a muscular white-haired man He wears a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket which he keeps open, with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem. Many cigars are strapped to the jacket, which bears the kanji for "justice" written on the back of it. He also wears brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt and large military issue brown leather boots.(it's smoker from one piece)

"You have a point." The pink haired man agreed with the demon.

"I know who you are Natsu Vermillion Oberon The Fairy King of Fairy Tail ,the great demon hunter who steels there form all demons know who you are." The demon bellowed over his shoulder to Natsu.

"So you know about my magic?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes I do the strongest form of **Light magic Fairy Light Magic** a lost magic once taught by the fairies them selfs to humans but over the years the fairies disappeared along with there magic but one Mage managed to learn the magic of the fairy's-"

"My great grandmother Mavis Vermilion was the mage who learned the magic and I inherited that magic yes I know the story the fairies taught humans there version of **Light magic** to kill demons." Natsu said as he cut the demon off.

"Precisely I also know of your **Djinn forms** I won't let you steal my form. Now I'll kill you before you kill me **Darkness Stream**!" The demon exclaimed as he turned around and blasted 4 streams of **darkness magic **at Natsu while Jumping up to a tree branch.

"Don't underestimate me **Fairy Light Rain**!" Natsu said as he countered the demons attack with 4 streams of gold light his own creating a explosion. The demon landed on a branch looking at the dust cloud the explosion kicked up. Natsu jumped out of the explosion slashing downward at the demon but the demon jump back out the way dogging the slash. The demon landed on the branch behind him he then jump up above the trees Natsu followed as he jumped hire then the demon landed while Natsu was still in the air.

"**Light Blast Scattered Shot**!" Natsu said as he fired one blast of **light magic** that turned into about 15 streams of **light magic.**

"**Dark Cocoon**!" The demon said as he clapped his hands together and his body' encased in dark magic to defend against Natsu's attack. Natsu attack made 15 holes in the ground around the demon.

"Is that all you got!" The demon bellowed as he lowered** Dark Cocoon.**

"Not even close** Sealing Spell Light Chains**!"Natsu said as he landed he closed his left hand and rised his left hand with his index and middle fingers up causing yellow chains to come out of the holes around the demon where Natsu blasted earlier the chains surrounded the demon and trapped him.

"FUCK IT BURNS!" The demon cried out in pain as black steam came of its host body.

'_I better get out of this body before this spell forces me out!_' The demon thought as it tilted his head back and exited threw his host eye and mouth. The demons true from was a giant lizard with a giant horn on its snout. The demon roared at Natsu.

"So that's your true form not impressive." Natsu said as he dispelled the seal on the marine in front of him the marine fell to the ground coughing.

"What are you going to do." The marine said in between coughs.

"Simple kill it." Natsu said as he walked towards the demon.

"**_Let me teach you some thing brat Gods Bellow Dragons Roar and Demons Sh- AHHHH_**!" The demon roared in pain as Natsu cut of his horn the demon jumped back away from Natsu.

"And Demons Shriek ya ya ya I've heard it all before." Natsu said as he scowled at the demon. Natsu then bathed him self in a golden light. That erupted in a pillar of golden magic power.

"**_No I must stop him!_**" The demon exclaimed as it charged at Natsu. Before the demon got any wear near Natsu a sound of lightning crackling erupted from Natsu as the pillar of golden energy turned into blue lightning.

"And if you must know I don't steal demon forms. The power i present here is that of djinn not demons they are ahole sepreat entiy." Natsu explained from in the lightning.

"_**What the hell are you talking about**_!" The demon exclamied.

"If you must know Djinn are beings that are bellow angels." Natsu explained as his power started to take form rendering the demon from taking action and leavung him in paralyzed with fear.

"**Djinn equip King of Crackling Thunder Baal!**" Natsu said as he called out the name to his Djinn equip as he emerged from the lightning. In this new form Natsu's hair turned a dark blue and grows out to the small of his back. He takes on the appearance of a dragon and gets two horns and a jewel on his forehead and an elaborate necklace along with blue dragon scale-like armor over parts of his body and a long tail. Natsu also transformed Benizakura into a double edged long sword with a cross guard, a red gem in the middle of the guard,with a three fired dragon claw holding the gem and the base of the sword.

"_**Damn**_." The demon said calmly excepting it's demise.

"Before you die i might as well explain to you were Djinn rank among beings. First at the top of the list comes gods, then angels,djinns,demons,dragon's and other mythical creatures,then at the bottom of the list are humans. Now die **Bararaq!**" Natsu explained as he slashed his sword forward and sent lighting flying towards the demon. exploding when it made contact.

_Back At The Military Base_

"Thank You kid." The white haired marine thanked his savior as he stuck out his hand for a hand shake.

"Your welcome Captain." Natsu said calling the Marine by his rank and tanking his hand.

"Call me Smoker kid." Smoker told Natsu his name.

"Ok Captain Smoker." Natsu said as he let go of Smokers hand.

"Well I better get you your reward for killing the demon. Lieutenant Tagashi!" Smoker said as he called for his Lieutenant.

"Yes Captain." Tagashi said as she walked over to her captain.

"Go get this kid his Reward." Smoker said.

"Yes sir." Tagashi said as she left to go get Natsu reward.

"Captain smoker I have a question?" Natsu said.

"Yes what is it?" Smoker asked.

"Is your unit a magic warfare unit?" Natsu asked..

"Yes we are why do you ask." Smoker asked.

"Well when I we walked in I noticed a lot of magic weapons and a lot of your men were practicing magic." Natsu said in a matter of faculty tone.

"I see and yes we are." Smoker answered Natsu's question.

"What kind of Magic do you use Captain Smoker?" Natsu asked

"**Smoke Demon Slayer Magic**." Smoker answered

"And you got poses by a demon?" Natsu asked surprised by what he heard this man in front of him has the power to kill demons but got posed by one.

"I know it's pathetic but demon slayers are easier for a demon to poses that's why. The demon just got the drop on me is all." Smoker told Natsu before he could say any thing Tagashi came back with his reward.

"Captain I have the mage's reward." Tagashi said when she came back with a sack full of Jewels.

"Aw thank you Lieutenant well here is your reward kid." Smoker said as he took the sack from Tagashi and gave it to Natsu.

"Thank you I will take my leave now." Natsu said as he took the sack of money and put it in his re-quip space and bowed then left.

"Be safe kid." Smoker said as he watch Natsu leave.

"I will." Natsu said over his shoulder as he waved over his shoulder.

'_I wonder what I missed at the guild while i was gone_.' Natsu thought to him self as he left the military base.

_Magnolia 7/8/X784 12:00 Pm_

"Man that was a pain in the ass my feet hurt like hell oh well can't be change now at least I'm home." Natsu said as he walked the streets of magnolia while pulling a over size cart of luggage. Natsu was dressed in attire being a white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up, a black vest and white dress pants ,and black dress shoes with benizakura sheathed on the left side of his hip.

"I wonder what I missed while I was gone?" Natsu wondered.

"I hope Erza and Ultear are at the guild I'm going to need there help for this one." Natsu said as he continue to walk towards his apartment

"Well home sweet home." Natsu said as he entered his apartment. Natsu's apartment wasn't that bad of a place it was a two story apartment with a basement but in Natsu case it was a armory it were he kept his armors and weapons the apartment came with a small kitchen a living room/dining room and a bathroom, up stairs was Natsu room which was a master bed room with a bathroom down the hall was a bathroom and a guest room.

"I'm think im gonna take a nap before I go the guild." Natsu said to him self as he left his luggage cart in the middle of his living room as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom he walked into his room and flopped on his bed with a sigh of content as he hit the softness of his neatly made bed. it was only mere seconds before sleep over took him.

_20 Minutes Later Inside Natsu Dream_

"You will never see your friends again!" A blue haired girl said with a maroon tattoo on the right side of her face with a impressive bust in the middle of a black void.

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted back.

"You can't tell any one about this place because if word got out I would have no choice left but to destroy the tower and every one in it. Also you to can't set foot here again or will kill your friends I figure Shô would go first." The blue haired girl said as she looked at her nails.

"Why Jessie Why?!" Natsu pleaded with blue haired girl name Jessie.

"Your so naive Natsu it's just to much fun." Jessie said as she cupped face with both of her hands.

"What happen to you?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing happened not a thing." Jessie said.

"Why would you do this why?" Natsu pleaded with Jessie as she grew a wicked grin.

Why do I do this? I do this for Zeref!" Jessie yelled as she threw her arms up as her right eye change into a side was z with a horizontal eye in the middle.

"N-No don't!" Natsu shouted with complete fear in his voice.

"Remember Natsu make one false move AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL DIE!" Jessie threaten as she shouted the last part.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed Benizakura and swiped at Jessie with the sword sending a wave of yellow magic at the busty blue haired girl.

_Real World_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu yelled as he woke up in cold sweat sitting up right with Benizakura in his right hand he looked at his fully extend right arm he then looked back in front of him and saw a cut line from where he slashed.

"Damn it." Natsu sighed "That's the sixth time that has happen I need some strawberry cheesecake." Natsu said as he got of his bed and sheathed Benizakura and re-quiped into his battle attire(which is Clouds advent of children costume) and walked down stairs to leave and go to the guild.

_Fairy Tail_ _7/8/X784__ 12:30 Pm_

"Hey Mira!" Erza called out to the demon as the red head walked up to the bar.

"What's up Erza you need something?" Mira asked.

"Ya I was wondering why you'er walking so funny?" Erza innocently asked as Mira's face turned red

"Um...N-No reason I-I-I-I um hurt my leg walking here to day is all I just step wrong." Mira stuttered as she came up with a answer.

"Oh ok." Erza said as she accepted Mira's answer who was still red.

"Why are you so red Mira?" Erza innocently asked again.

"Um oh um Ultear just called you a bitch." Mira said pointing at Ultear as her face got redder.

"What I'll kick ice prince's ass." Erza yelled as she jumped up and decked Ultear right in the face with a flaming fist who was unconsciously stripping her top off.

"The hell was that for!" Ultear yelled at Erza as she threw her top off after knocking into a bunch of people starting a brawl.

"For calling me a bitch!" Erza yelled as she punched Ultear again as they got into a fight.

"At least I got her of my back." Mira sighed as she side step a bottle coming her way.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL DOING!" Roared a certain pinkette as he entered the guild everything completely stopped for a moment as everyone froze in fear except for Mira and Wendy. Ultear was holding Erza by her caller and about to punch said redhead when the pinkette walked in they instantly turned into the best of firends and put there arms around eachother.

"I bet he's heard about what happened at Mt. Hakobe." Laki whispered to Macao, who started to sweat after he heard that.

"…I'm screwed."

"He's handsome." Lucy commented on Natsu's appearance then looked around the guild and was extremely surprised on how quiet everyone was as they entered the building. "What is with everyone?" She whispered to herself as she sat at the bar

"You're about to see in a moment." Mira answered, making her turn to her with a confused look; before she could ask what she meant, Natsu's voice was heard.

"Now listen up!" Natsu narrowed his eyes as he shifted his gaze to everyone in the building, causing them to freeze up at her voice. "During the time I was on the road, I've been hearing that Fairy Tail has been causing trouble again." He said with a stern voice, making everyone wince. "While the master may not care, I do!"

'_Hear it comes.'_ Many thought

"Vijeeter!"

"Yes sir?!" The scared dancer replied.

"Take the dancing outside." Natsu ordered without looking at him, he turned to Wakaba next. "Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit or go smoke outside" The older mage let his head drop to the table. "Nab," he began, making the man stumble while he stood next to the request board. "I had a feeling I would find you there like always. Just pick a damn job already!"

"Macao!" he stared at the purple haired man with a stern gaze for a few moments before sighing deeply.

"Please just say something!" He whimpered as Natsu ignored him.

"Everyone keeps causing me so much trouble." He started as he shock his head.

"But he'd already said so much." Lucy whispered to Happy. "He's like a disciplinary enforcer, is he always like this?"

"Uh-huh, that's Natsu for ya." Happy replied.

"Is master here Mira?" Natsu asked the cheery barmaid.

"No Master's not here he left this morning for the guild masters meeting." Mira said

"I see well Erza and Ultear I need your help?" Natsu asked as he swallowed his pride. Every one in the guild look at Natsu like he was crazy he never asks for help.

"What do you need Natsu?" Ultear asked the S-Class mage.

"Natsu!" Erza interrupted by yelling and pointed a finger at Natsu. "Fight me!"

"No." The pink haired mage answered shortly, closing his eyes to think his decision.

"Look Erza, Ultear I need your help, will you help me on a mission?" Natsu asked with his hands resting on his hips, a small confident smile forming on his lips While swallowing more of his pride.

"Sure thing Natsu." Erza said.

"I guess I can't refuse ." Ultear said sarcastically.

"Good your gonna meet me at the train station in 40 minutes after you get your stuff." Natsu order and left to go get his stuff.

"Fine." Ultear said as she,Erza and Happy also left to go get there stuff.

"Erza,Ultear, and Natsu..." Mirajane mumbled.

"What did you say Mira?" Lucy asked.

"Those 3 have just made the strongest team!" Mira said happily while clapping here hands together.

"Heh?" Was all Lucy said.

_Magnolia Train Station __7/8/X784__ 1:00 Pm_

"So why did you come here?" Erza asked Lucy who were sitting on a bench waiting for Natsu and Ultear to get there.

"It's because Mira asked me too." Lucy explained.

"Where the hell are Natsu and ice prince at!" Erza shouted with great anger while getting board waiting for the two other mage's to show up,she was then suddenly hit on the back of the head.

"Will you settle down flame brain." Ultear said as he bonk Erza on the head from behind the bench.

"About damn time ice prince!" Erza shouted as she gave Ultear a reverse uppercut as she looked up at the ice mage behind here sending said ice mage into the air.

"You want to go Ash breath!" Ultear taunted as she landed a little bit away from the bench that the two other girls and a blue talking cat were sitting.

"Yea come on lets go slut!" Erza yelled as she took her rivals challenge as she got up and jumped over the bench and charged at Ultear. Erza cocked back her right fist as Ultear did the same with her left. when they were only a few feet away from each other they heard a all to familiar voice.

"Sorry for the wait, have you been three here long?" Natsu's voice called out to them. making Erza and Ultears eyes widen with fear. Now with in mid flight Erza switched from going to punch her rival to a massive bear hug, while Ultear opened her arms wide.

"BEST BUDDY!" Erza and Ultear yelled in unison as Erza tackled Ultear into a massive bear hug. Lucy sweat drooped at how quickly there mood changed.

"Its always nice to see you to getting along. have you guys been three here long?" Natsu asked as he commented on the fake act of friendship that Erza and Ultear were putting on for him.

"Not really, we just got h-" Lucy gawked at Natsu as he was pulling a large cart full of luggage. "THAT'S A LOT OF LUGGAGE!"

"Um who are you I don't think we have had the pleasure of meeting?" Natsu asked as he got closer to the group.

"Oh my name is Lucy Heartphilia I'm just join the guild recently." Lucy introduced herself to Natsu.

"Oh cool your the new girl well then my name is Natsu Vermilion and if I may ask are you joining us on this mission?" Natsu asked. While he did that Erza and Ultear were face to face with each other arguring about something

"Yes I am." Lucy answered.

"Do you know of the risks of this job?" Natsu asked.

"Risks!?" Lucy cringed in fear, taking a step back. "Just how risky?"

"H-hey Natsu stop scaring the poor girl and let her come I say more the marry right Erza and happy?" Ultear tentatively asked/said not wanting to get the shit beaten out of her.

"Aye Sir!" Erza and happy agreed.

"Well…I have heard good things about her from the people in the guild, and Erza did take you under her wing." Natsu said as he thought about the pros and cons.

"I'm not really…under her wing…" Lucy whispered to herself with a sweatdroped.

"This job might be a too risky, but seeing from how well Erza said you did on your last job, I think you'll be fine." Natsu said with a shrug. "Aww screw it your coming with us!" Natsu decided.

"Good now that's out of the way." Erza started and pointed a finger at Natsu." Natsu when we get back to fairy tail I want a rematch!" Erza declared as she jumped up.

"huh again Erza you know what's gonna happen do you have a death wish or somethin." Ultear sighed.

"Not this time I'm a hole lot stronger than last time since are last serious match." Erza said with a face full of determination.

"Yes I can tell that you've improved as to wether or not you can beat me well will have to see so I accept your challenge." Natsu said as he accepted the challenge with a soft smile.

"Alright IM ALL FIRED UP!" Erza yelled as scarlet flames spewed from her mouth.

_On the train_

"I swear Erza your pathetic. One minute your picking a fight now your like this." Ultear sighed in the booth there team was in with Erza next to Gray in one booths with happy in between them, adjacent to them was Natsu and Lucy in the other. Erza was dying in place from her motion sickness. Every one didn't notice that Ultear had turned a little paler ever since the train had started to move.

"It's got to be tough on her getting place to place." Lucy commented.

"Don't worry she'll be fine Erza come here and sit with me." Natsu commanded.

"A-aye." Erza moaned out.

'_I guess that means he wants me to move._' Lucy thought with a oh shit face so she got up and switched places with Erza.

"Now just relax." Natsu said as he put his arm around Erza.

"A-aye." Erza moaned out. Then Natsu punched her in the gut knocking her out making Lucy and Grey sweatdroped.

"There now the trip will be a little bit more easier on her." Natsu said.

'_Ok so...maybe he's isn't as sane as I thought he was._' Lucy thought and sweatdroped.

"Natsu I think it's time you start filling us in on what type of mission we're going?" Ultear asked.

"We're going up against the dark guild,named Eisenwald." Natsu said as he ran his fingers through Erza's silky red hair "It happened while I was returning from my last job, I stopped by a bar to get something to drink and overheard a group of hoodlums talking about a magical item called Lullaby. I don't know what they were talking about exactly, but I did overhear a name it was Erigor." Natsu finished his explanation.

"Erigor?" Lucy asked.

"The reaper the ace of Eisenwald what the hell are they doing?" Ultear asked.

"H-how d-did he get the name the reaper?" Lucy asked frighten,

"He only does assassination request's that's how he got the name the reaper." Natsu explained.

"He kill's for money?" Lucy asked.

"The Magic Council outlawed wizards from taking on assassination request's, but Erigor chose money over following the rules. Because he and his guild disobeyed the council so they were kicked out of the magic league, but they are still around…as a dark guild that is." Natsu explained.

"Ok I should be heading back home now." Lucy said scared out of her mind also sweating a lot.

"Lucy, slimy all of a sudden ." Happy said as he watched the sweat fall.

"It's sweat."

"If only I had recognized Erigors name that day I could of pulverized the and forced them to tell me what they were doing!" Natsu said as he slammed his fist on Erza's face.

"So let me get this straight Eisenwald is planing to do something with this lullaby and you want to stop them. Because of what you overheard and your sure it's gonna be something bad?" Ultear asked the s-class mage.

"That's right and I'm not stupid enough to believe i can take on a whole dark guild by myself. That's...why I asked you and Erza for your help." Natsu said as he swallowed his pride again.

"Were storming the Eisenwald guild." Natsu said.

"Sounds like fun to me." Ultear said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"I shouldn't have come along." Lucy squeaked out sweating more.

"Eww now your super slimy!" Happy yelled.

"I told you it's sweat!"

_Five Minutes Later_

"So what kind of magic do you practice Natsu?" Lucy asked while eating a sandwich. The train had stop to let passengers off so the group got some snacks.

"Thats a good question." Natsu said.

"Natsu magic is really cool he makes his enemy's bleed a lot ." Happy said with a derp face.

"I don't know if I would call that cool." Lucy said frightened.

"I'm gonna regret saying this but Ultear magic is better looking than mine." Natsu said as he ate a piece of strawberry cheesecake.

"Oh you mean this." Ultear said as she held her left hand out and placed her right fist against the palm. Frost gathered around his hands before he parted his hands and opened his fist, revealing an pale purple ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail emblem.

"Wow thats pretty." Lucy commented on the perfect replica of fairy tails emblem in ice form.

"It's just ice magic, Nothing special." Ultear said simply.

"Do you practice any other types of magic Ultear?" Lucy curiously asked.

"I do but thats a secret and for emergence only." Ultear said with a playful wink sent towards Lucy. said Blond smiled softly at her and understood that she couldn't tell her.

"Oh i just figured out why you and Erza don't get along." Lucy said as a lightbuld went of in her head.

"What know?" Natsu asked

"Its becasue your fire and ice you two are opposites." Lucy said as she smiled at her own achievement.

"Hunh I never thought it like that." Natsu commented.

"Nah I just hate her guts." Ultear said with no care in the world

_One Minute later_

"Do you even think that Eisenwalds still in town?" Ultear asked as the grouped walked off the train minues a certen redhead.

"No clue that's what we're here to find out." Ultear answered calmly as he pulled his large cart of luggage.

"Where's Erza?" Lucy asked as she noticed the redheaded fire breather was missing As they walked away from the departing train.

"Well there she goes." Happy said as he waved to the departing train.

"I was so busy talking I forgot about her." Natsu said while Lucy looked like she had a brain aneurism Ultear just faceplamed while happy continued waving." I'm such a idiot Erza hates all forms of transport she's porbably dying right now. I need one of you to hit me." Natsu preached.

"Just ignore him." Ultear told Lucy.

"W-wha." was all Lucy could say as she stared at the ice mage.

"Like I sad just ignore him hell be on this for awhile." Ultear said

_With Erza on the train._

"W-Why d-did t-they forget me." Erza chanted as she tried to keep her lunch down.

"So what the hell is a pretty fairy like you doin on this train?" Erza heard a man asked she looked up and saw a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which was tied in a short, spiky ponytail. He was wearing a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wearing a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear.

"Wha." Erza crocked out as her face went in intervals of green to her normal pale skin color.

"How's the guild treating you these days?" The man asked as he laned on the other side of the booth Erza was sitting in.

"Wha." Erza crocked out again not really paying attention to the guy she was trying not to die at the moment. The guy suddenly kick Erza's face againts the both keeping his foot there.

"Don't act all high and mighty just cause your in a legal guild Ms. Fairy. You guys just blindly follow the magic council Your not fairies your flies buzzing in the wind." The man said as Erza glared behind his foot as she set her hands ablaze and got up as the man removed his foot.

"Why yo-" Erza tried to get out but her motion sickness wouldn't let her use any power.

"Did I strike a nerve?" The man taunted

"S-Shut it." Erza said as she held her stomach with her left arm and reignited her right hand.

"What kind of magic is that? I'll show you how it's done!" The man said as a dark purple magic circle appeared underneath him and his shadow came alive and three strands of the shadow went towards and uppercutted her sedning her on the ground.

"It's all in the follow through." The guy said with a cocky smirk as Erza tried to get up.

"That magic." Erza said as she got to her knees but flew back as the train came to a sudden stop. The man fell flat on his face while in the process dropping a weried flute with a 3 eyed skull at the end.

_At The Train Station_

"What the hell are you doing sir you can't pull the emergency brake lever like that!" One of the train station workers yelled franticly at Natsu.

"Its for our comrades own good so please understand." Natsu said with a straight face.

"Are you kidding me?!" The worker exclaimed.

"Now I would like you to take are luggage to the hotel." Natsu ordered.

"Do I look like a freakin bell hope?" The worker asked.

"Well that just help me realized something." Lucy said

"What would that be Lucy?" Happy questioned the busty blonde.

"I realized that all fairy tail wizards are insane." Lucy said

"Well not all of us." Ultear said as she unconsciously strip down to his underwear.

"Oh yeah then we're are your clothes!" Lucy yelled at Gray.

_On The Train_

"Good the train stopped." Erza sighed in relief as she got on one knee and noticed the weird flute. "What the hell is that?" Erza asked no in particular as the man got his barings back

"Damn it she saw." The man said as he got up.

"That's enoguht out of you it pay back time!" Erza yelled as she slammed her fist together igniting both of her hands of fire as she jumped at the man. "**Fire Dragon's Iron fist!**" Erza yelled.

"**Guard Shadow!**" The man yelled as he formed a wall of shadows right as Erza's fist got close to him causing a giant explosion taking the roof of the train car with it. When the debire cloud disappeared all of the booth seets had been destroyed an the roof of the train car was gone. The man was leaning against the door in the back of the train car.

"Lucky shot." The man said as he wiped his mouth.

"Little fly my ass." Erza said as she raised her right fist. Then the female conductor of the train went over the inter com catching every ones attention.

"Attention all passengers are emergency stop was a false alarm we will be departing shortly." With that the inter com went of and Erza plaed.

"Oh shit I got go." Erza said as she rushed for her back pack as the man got up.

"Hold it right there I'm not let you get away your messing with Eisenwald now!" The man yelled but as Erza quickly put on her back pack.

"Oh so your from Eisenwald, huh?! Well I show you what happens to people who mock Fairy Tail. How bout we take this outside?!" Erza yelled with anger pumping through her veins as the steam could be heard leaving the breaks of the train as the train started to move again and Erza started to get sick. Outside the train the rest of the future team Erza was in/on a magic mobile Ultear was on top of the magic mobile while Natsu was driving it.

"Erza!" Lucy yelled as they caught up to the train. As the ventured closer to the train car with no roof Erza jumped out one of the windows flying towards the driver of the magic mobile. When Erza was literally in Natsu's face they accidently locked lips as she hit Natsu. Both there eyes wide and Natsu doing a really good impression of Erza's flames and her hair while Erza's whole body's was redder than her flames and her hair.

* * *

**Chaptcer 4 revamp done.**

**Character switches:**

**Gray to Ultear.**

**Character comparison: right from fic left from ft mainstream universe**

**Erza Dragneel to Natsu Dragneel 10 to 10 equal**

**Natsu Vermilion to Erza Scarlet 10 to 9.5 Natsu stronger by a little bit**

**Ultear Milkovich to Gray Fullbuster 10 to 8 Ultear stronger**

**Wendy Marvel Dragneel to Wendy Marvel 10 to 6 Wendy M.D Stronger**

**Cana Clive to Cana Alberona 10 to 4**

**Now let me explain Natsu's new powers. Yes I did take the djinn equips from magi and yes Natsu may seem op right now but he is not he is some what on Erza Scarlet's level but he is a little bit stronger. Now Natsu djinn forms they just enhance his power not overly power him like the form would do in magi and give him the ability to use that there type of magic. So if please leave me a review fav and follow**

**(put on background music and set off explosion's)**

**ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT! ;)**


	5. Siblings

**Erza Dragneel The Flame Dragon Slayer**

Chapter 5: Siblings

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Attack/technique**"

**Also on a side note some COC's (Cross Over Characters) will be making a appearance this chapter**

**I own nothing fairy tail is own bye ever one that has rights to it**

* * *

_Sibling Rivalry Sometimes Lead To The Bitterest Competitions._

_-Philip Meyer_

_A Few Mile's Oshibana Station __7/8/X784__ 1:00 Pm_

"Hold it right there I'm not let you get away your messing with Eisenwald now!" The man yelled but as Erza quickly put on her back pack.

"Oh so your from Eisenwald, huh?! Well I show you what happens to people who mock Fairy Tail. How bout we take this outside?!" Erza yelled with anger pumping through her veins as the steam could be heard leaving the breaks of the train as the train started to move again and Erza started to get sick. Outside the train the rest of the future team Erza was in/on a magic mobile Ultear was on top of the magic mobile while Natsu was driving it.

"Erza!" Lucy yelled as they caught up to the train. As the ventured closer to the train car with no roof Erza jumped out one of the windows flying towards the driver of the magic mobile. When Erza was literally in Natsu's face they accidently locked lips as she hit Natsu. Both there eyes wide and Natsu doing a really good impression of Erza's flames and her hair while Erza's whole body's was redder than her flames and her hair. Erza landed in Natsu's lap as he let his foot of the gas of the magic mobile causing the magic car to come to a slow stop.

"Erza." Natsu said eirily clam.

"Y-yes!" Erza squeaked uncharacteristically in his lap as she looked up at him but refusing to meet his eye's.

"Get out of my lap." Natsu ordered.

"YES SIR!" Erza yelled as she franticly rolled off Natsu's lap and got off the magic mobile blushing like a school girl who finaly got noticed by her senpai.

"D-Did that just happen?" Ultear asked Lucy as she jumped down from the roof of the magic mobile.

"Y-Yea it did." Lucy answered as she and Ultear watched as steam rolled of Erza's completely red face.

"Are you ok Erza?" Happy asked flying over to the female Dragon Slayer who was still beat red.

"Y-yea Happy I'm fine." Erza stuttered as she regained some of her composition back. Seeing this Ultear thought of the perfect way to tease Erza.

"Erza I didn't know you had a thing for Natsu~." Ultear teased Erza making her blush even more.

"Shut the hell up striper and why did you guys leave me on the train?!" Erza yelled out to the future team Erza.

"At least your not badly hurt I'm sorry Erza it's my fault." Natsu apologized.

"It's ok I got shaken up pretty bad I was attacked by a weirdo on the train. Said he was with Eisenwald-."

"YOU IDIOT that is exactly who where chasing after why didn't you stop him!" Natsu scoulded Erza who cowered in fear of the S-class mage.

"This first time I'm hearing about it." Erza said compleletly clueless to what Natsu was talking about.

"I explained everything on the train you should listen when people talk to you!" Natsu scoulded.

"He already forgot that he knocked her out on train didn't he, this man is unbelievable." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Yep." Ultear simply replied.

"Thats Natsu for ya." Happy commented

"He was on the same train so let's go and find him." Natsu said as he started up the magic mobile.

"What was this guy like?" Ultear asked as the magic mobile moved in the back ground.

"He didn't look like someone from a dark guild though, he had a strange flute with a skull on it, except it had three eyes." Erza explained founding her arms under her chest. Lucy seemed to freeze up as she heard that description, which everyone noticed.

"Is something wrong Lucy?" Happy asked as he watched the girl shake a little.

"I've heard about that flute...**Lullaby**, the Cursed Song. It's **Death Magic**!" Lucy concluded after putting the pieces of the puzzle together that were fragmented in her mind.

"**Death Magic** as in death incantations?" Ultear qestioned.

"Yes, there are many types of **Cursed Black Magic **such as** Death Magic **out there that kills anyone it used on." Natsu confirmed, he was once again seated in the driver's seat of the magic mobile.

"**Lullaby** is a lot worse than that." Lucy informed as she approached the car."

So that means we have to hurry and stop them before they can use it!" Natsu shouted as he charged a lot of magic into the vehicle and once everyone was secure, it sped off after the train.

_Kunugi Station_

"Get all the guests and driver off the train now kill anyone who resist! this train is Eisenwald's now!" Erigor shouted. The guild members all nodded and began pushing people out of the train as they were hijacking it at. As Erigor examined the train, he saw that the last cart roof was bloowned off and noticed a figure jump off and started walking towards him, the figure was a roughed up Kageyama.

"Well well this is a surpise to see you here..." Kageyama said as he stopped right in front of the reaper.

"Kageyama I heard you were going to come back on this train, there seems to be a lot of damage care to explain?" Erigor said, taking notice of but dismissing how roughed up his subordinate looked.

"Oh come on who cares about that when I got this." Kageyama said as he pulled **lullaby** out of his coat pocket. Causing Erigor to grin like a mad man.

"Now with this my planes are complete with this fl-"

"A flute you don't even know how to use properly." A young man said as he cut off Erigor. Erigor looked to his left and saw a young man and young woman walking up to him. The young man had straight red hair that is parted so that covered his brown eyes,he held a great resemblance to Erza. The young man was wearing a black, double-breasted trench coat. The coat is fastened by three buttons on either side and a black belt with a silver buckle around the waist. Its shoulders are clasped to its neck, and the inside of the collar features a rectangular sigil on either side. For pants he had black slacks and black dress shoes.

The young woman has long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She is wearing a long dark coat, under that is a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover with two red katana sheaths strapped to her sides. She was wearing it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wearing red gauntlets and black gloves.

"Ah Hyo there you are what took you so long?" Erigor questioned as he turned towards the red head.

"A Few of them tried to resist so we killed them there bodies are over there." Hyo answered as he jerked his tumb over his right shoulder.

"I see and what make you think I don't know how to use this flute?" Erigor questioned.

"Why else would you ask are master for help in finding flute in the first place? Because you don't know a damn thing about the flute." Hyo stated as he and the black haird girl approached Erigor.

"No I know what this flute is I just needed your masters help in finding it." Erigor retorted

"Then tell me what that flute truly is?" Hyo questioned.

"This flute...is the cursed flute **Lullaby** a demon of Zeref, if anyone hear's it's cursed song they will die." Erigor answered with a wicked grin while Hyo just smirked.

"Well your right there but this flute has one more curse." Hyo making everyone but the black haird girl look at the redhead in astonishment.

"What is its second curse?" Erigor questioned after getting over his astonisment.

"The death song of desire."

_One Hour Later_

When Natsu and his team arrived at the cliff just over the station, they watched as the civilians were explaining to the soldiers what had happened. People were in a panic as the knights tried to defuse the situation.

"So they took over a train? But why would they do that, it can only follow the track." Lucy spoke out in curiosity.

"Whatever their reason is, at least we will be able to know where they're going. But if they took a train then they needed to get somewhere in a hurry." Ultear replied, she was in her underwear once again.

"Aye, that's true, trains can go very fast." Happy agreed before looking at Ultear.

"Your clothes are gone." Natsu ignored Ultear's frantic search for her clothes as he stared down at the scene below, Eisenwald definitely needed to be stopped. he turned her head and saw Erza had a hard look on her face.

"Erza…is something wrong?"

"I smell blood." Erza answered, pointing to a spot below. The other wizards took notice to some of the soldiers moving a few body bags to a transporter; Erza clenched her fist at the sight.

"Those bastards…they didn't need to kill anyone!" Erza growled surprising Lucy a little at the anger in her voice.

"I know how you feel Erza, but we need to keep calm." Natsu placed a hand on the dragon slayer's shoulder before walking towards the driver's seat. He attached the plug to his arm and started charging magic into it.

"We need to catch up to them before it's too late." The others nodded in agreement as they walked back into the wheeler.

_Outside of Oshibana_

Natsu's wheeler made a sharp turn as she poured more of hismagic into the machine to increase its speed. He continued moving forward, even as the carriage collided with wagons, fruit stands and almost hitting several civilians. Erza,Lucy,and Happy were sitting inside as Ultear was sitting on the roof currently trying to hold on as Natsu once again increased speed.

"Natsu, you're going way too fast! The S.E. plug is going to rupture if you continue forcing too much magic into it." Ultear shouted as she looked down.

"I can't stop, you heard what Lucy said about **Lullaby**! We can't afford to waste any time, we need to stop Eisenwald before someone hears it." Natsu replied while keeping hisr eyes on the road.

"But still, if you keep using your magic like this then you won't have any to fight with!"Ultear warned as Natsu turned another corner.

"You don't have to worry about that, I have you two with me so we'll be fine!" Natsu replied with a smirk as Ultear gritted her teeth and said nothing.

_Guild Master's Meeting_

Makarov was sitting on one of the tables, drinking and chatting with the other guild-masters as they continued their meeting; the man's face was a little red from all the alcohol he had drank. Next to his table, Master Bob was happily chatting with his old teammate as they ate.

"I'm so jealous Maki, so many of your wizards are so incredible and so full of life." Bob said as he rested his head against his hand. "I hear your newest member gave someone quite the thrashing."

"Ahh, you're talking about Lucy, strong little thing…" Makarov lowered his beer from his mouth and gave his fellow guild-masters a smirk, "She's got an incredible body too."

"You're so naughty Maki, talking about your wizards like that!" Bob commented as he waved off Makarov's perverted words. "From the rumors, she took that mission with a certain one off the Dragon Sisters."

"Yeah, Erza is taking her under her wing until she gets used to the guild. Though, it might take a while for her to get used to our guilds lifestyle." Makarov replied with a laugh.

"You shouldn't laugh about your wizards' behaviors; they like to go overboard a lot. The council has been talking about how Fairy Tail possibly destroying a city one of these days. Remember all the damages your wizard couple did all those years ago?" Goldmine said frowning slightly.

"Ahh, who cares? Let those idiots on the council worry. They're just jealous that my wizards are awesome!" Makarov exclaimed with a grin before biting into his chicken leg.

"And besides, there is no way something like that would happen anytime soon." Makarov said but his attention was taken away when he heard a tiny voice call out.

"Master Makarov, Master Makarov!" A little bird wearing a purple hat chirped as it stopped right in front of the old man.

"I have a letter from one Mirajane, sir!" The bird said as it handed the letter to Makarov.

"Ahh…Thanks." He said as he activated the letter and a small magic seal appeared over the envelope with a miniature image of Mirajane on top of it.

"Hello master, I'm glad to see that you arrived to the meeting safe and sound!" She said as Makarov began showing her off to the other male mages.

"Take a look at Mira boys; she's our poster girl for Fairy Tail. A real cutie isn't she." Makarov said chuckling before he noticed Wendy appeared next to Mirajane.

"And that little darling is Wendy, my granddaughter!" Makarov stated

"It's hard to believe that's the same Mirajane from back then, she sure has matured." Goldmine said with his arms crossed.

"Grandpa, guess what! Something really awesome happened!" Wendy exclaimed happily.

"Really now?" Makarov wondered with a smile, thinking it was something small that happened in the guild.

"Natsu came back yesterday and teamed up with Big sis and Ultear to go on another mission!" Wendy said with a big smile on her face, not knowing her words nearly put Makarov in a early grave.

"They might have just created the strongest team that Fairy Tail has ever known!"Mirajane was the next one to speak,

"Well, we just want to let you know what was happening." Wendy said.

"A-are y-you kidding me!?" Makarov exclaimed in shock and fear.

"Good-bye master!" Mirajane said. Wendy was waving goodbye as the letter finished and the images disappeared. Makarov stood there for a while, staring into space with his shocked expression. His body started to sweat a little before he collapsed on his back.

"Oh my, are you okay Maki?" Bob asked.

"…I guess the council has a right to be afraid after all." Goldmine said as he watched Makarov's form tremble.

'_A team made up of those three!? Natsu is bad enough by him selfs, but now he's adding Erza and Ultear with him…THEY REALLY COULD DESTROY AN ENTIRE CITY!'_ Makarov thought in a panic before trying to calm himself.

_'Since the conference ends today I can make it back to the guild by tomorrow; I just hope nothing bad happens until then, PLEASE LET THERE BE NO DESTRUCTION UNTIL THEN!'_

_Oshibana Station_

When the team arrived at Oshibana Station, there was panic all over; the civilians were going crazy from the explosion and the employees were failing at their attempt to calm them down. As they got off

"Will everyone please remain calm! It is too dangerous at the moment to enter the station!" An employee was speaking through a microphone as his co-workers were trying to keep the people from forcing their way through.

"The train has been derailed due to an accident, so please be patient until then and I apologize for the inconvenience." The employee apologized

"Derailment, is that what they're calling it?"

"No way, I heard it was Terrorist "

"The station is closed to all public until we can confirm that it is safe inside." The employee had finished speaking, but the crowd did not break.

"We need to get inside. Come on!" Natsu told the others as he started to push his way through the crowd toward the front, the others following right behind her.

"But they said the station closed." Lucy said, watching Natsu push people out of the way.

"Wouldn't it be bad to force our way through?" Lucy asked as she and the others tried to follow.

"We don't have time to listen to them." Natsu retorted as they made it to the front,

"Besides, if it is a dark guild then they shouldn't give us any trouble." Natsu immediately approached the closest station employee and started questioning him.

"What's the situation?"

"Huh? Why should I te-" He didn't get to finish as Natsu head-butted him and knock the poor guy out cold. He then turned to the next employee.

"What's the situation?" He asked him, but he head-butted him as well not even a second later when he didn't respond quick enough. This continued a few more times; Lucy watched this with a sweatdrop that grew with each head-butt.

"That's an interesting and slightly scary method of interrogation; she didn't even give them time to answer." Lucy commented.

"Well atleast you know him better." Ultear suggested.

"Wait why am I carrying her!" Lucy exclaimed as Erza slumpped over her shoulders.

"Let's go." Natsu ordered

"Right."

"Aye sir."

"They ignored me." Lucy said to herself.

"L-Lucy." Erza called out to the blond carrying her.

"Oh Erza your awake!" Lucy called out surprised.

"Put me down I can walk." Erza said surprising Lucy.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"Yea It's ok." Erza reassured Lucy with a toothy grin.

"A-Alright." Lucy tentatively said as she let Erza back on the ground. Meanwhile Natsu and Ultear made there way past the defeated soilder's and up onto the platform.

"I knew you'd follow us here, Fairy Tail flies." Erigor snickered, staring down at Natsu and Ultear with an arrogant smirk. Natsu returned his stare with a powerful glarec

"We've been waiting for you…" Erigor slyly said

"You're Erigor, aren't you?" Natsu questioned.

"W-wait a moment…that's the mercenary guy from bar the other day…" Byard said as he got a good look at Natsu.

"I see, so she's the one who leaked out our plan." One of the guild members next to him stated.

"That son of a bitch! It's his fault that Erigor…!" Kageyama growled in anger; his hand drifted to his bandaged arm, still throbbing in pain.

"You have to calm down Kage." A fellow guild member told him from behind.

"We are not threatened by any of you" Natsu proclaimed while building up a little magic.

"What are you going to do with lullaby, tell us!?" Ultear demands, making Erigor's smirk grow a little.

"How about a little hint, if you are so desperate to know." The reaper said as he used his** Kaze ****Mahō** to fly ontop of one of the speaker systems.

"What do all train station have in common?" His easy hint made Natsu gritted his teeth in anger.

"You're going to use it to kill thousands of innocent people" Natsu yelled, gritting his teeth.

"They gave committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world injustice; so the reaper has come to cleanse the world of the those that flaunt their rights so carelessly!" Erigor said as he leaned on a high leged above the train

"Killing them won't help you get your rights back" Ultear shouted making Erigor smirk.

"We don't care about rights, we want power! We'll use power to erase the past and control what will happen in the future." Erigor replied as he took out lullaby and clenched it in his leafy fist and rasied it above his head

"…Power?" Natsu repeated, remembering the dead bodies they saw earlier.

"So you killed all those innocent people…so you could acquire power? WHAT BULLSHIT!" Natsu unleashed his magic powers in a small but violent gold magic aura. Erza and Lucy caught up to Ultear and Natsu who were glaring intently at Erigor.

"You power doesn't scare me for I have the weapon of your demise, with lullaby's power I'm unsto-"

**SLICE**

Everyone in the sation had wide eyes as they watched blood splatter out from the middle of Erigors neck and right above his left shoulder in a perfect horizontal line. Then Erigor was suddenly pushed forward making his left arm and head come of his body with blood coming from his decapitated head and amputated left arm. As Erigors body fell from the ledge the girl with red eyes and black hair was standing were Erigor was prefeusly standing. Erigors body fell to the train track below but some one jump out and grabbed his left arm and landed on the top of the train.

"Oh thank god he's dead,he was starting to get annoying." Hyo said as he took **Lullaby** out of Erigors hand and threw the arm over his shoulder. Everyone was gawking at him espiscaly Future team Erza.

"Yo...it's been a long sis."

* * *

_Next Time:_

_Hyo_


	6. Hyo

**Erza Dragneel The Flame Dragon Slayer**

Chapter 6: Hyo

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Attack/technique**"

**Also on a side note some COC's (Cross Over Characters) will be making a appearance this chapter**

**I own nothing fairy tail is own bye ever one that has rights to it**

* * *

_Imagination is the beginning of creation. You imagine what you desire, you will what you imagine and at last you create what you will._

_-George Bernard Shaw_

_Oshibana Station_

"Oh thank god he's dead,he was starting to get annoying." Hyo said as he took **Lullaby** out of Erigors hand and threw the arm over his shoulder. Everyone was gawking at him espiscaly Future team Erza.

"Yo...it's been a long sis." Hyo said as he stared directly at Erza, who gawked back at him with tears poolling in her eyes.

"H-hyo...y-your alive." Erza said in a mixture of hesitation and joy that her brother was alive.

"Yes I am as you can planly see." Hyo said as he gestured to himself.

"I-I-I thought y-you were dead...I looked every where for you." Erza said as she slowly walked towards Hyo.

"Well you didn't try hard enough cause this happen on mere accident now didn't it?" Hyo asked the younger red head, who only looked down at the grown in shame

"Erza your a Dragon Slayer right?" Hyo questioned Erza who looked back up at him.

"Yea I am but what does that have to do with anything?"'Ezra asked with great confusion on why that mattered.

"I was just checking to see if this would kill you or not." Hyo said casually while spinning Lullaby in his right had. Erza was horrified and paralyzed at what her brother just said. Natus on the other hand had other ideas he jumped forward to cut down Hyo, as Natsu went for a right slash the black haired girl appeared right infront of Hyo to block Natsu's sword slash.

'She's fast.' Natsu thought as he went for a spartan kick but the girl grabbed his leg and swung him to the left down the train. Natsu recovered by back flipping off the ground and skidding across the roof of the train car. The Fairy King dashed forward at the Hyo and the black haired girl who dashed forward at him. Natsu slashed upward in a right diagonal the black haired girl jumped back as the tip of Natsu sowed barely missing her nose, the black haired girl the stabbed forward going for Natsu's open chest. Natsu flipped over her dodging her stab, when he landed he spun around moving to slash the girls back but she spun around also to parry his slash with one of her own causing them to come to a deadlock with there blades. Natsu broke the deadlock by quickly forming a gold sphere in his left hand and quickly blasting the black haired girl in the chest with it sending her flying into the destroy train car Natsu then dashed back to Hyo who was about to play Lullaby, Natsu got about a foot away from Hyo when a small vortex of water spun around him in a buzz saw out from the ground forcing Natsu to move back as it grazed his boot.

'Damn it all' Natsu inwardly cursed as the vortex of water raged around Hyo in a protective barrier. Hyo started to play Lullaby but nothing came out but Hyo continued to play.

"Nothing's playing." Lucy said as She heard nothing coming from the flute. Natsu was confused by what was going on then he looked over to, Erza and saw that her eyes were unfocused and blood was coming out of her ears Natsu's eyes widen in fear.

'That's why...he asked if she was a Dragon Slayer!' Natsu realized then looked at Ultear who hadn't noticed that Erza was affected by the flute.

"ULTEAR COVER ERZA's EAR'S HE'S PLAYING THE FLUTE ON A PITCH ONLY SHE CAN HEAR!" Natsu yelled his orders to the ice make wizard startling her causing her to look over at Erza and saw the blood coming from her ears.

"On it!" Ultear yelled back quickly making ear muffs for the red head as the Ultear did that Natsu quickly charged his blade with his **Fairy Light Magic** and sent a over top slash towards Hyo, his vortex protecting him was over taken by Natsu's slash forcing the red head to jump out of the way and stop playing. When Hyo stopped playing Erza started to crumble to the floor but Ultear caught her before she could.

"Akame!" Hyo called for the black hair girl as he landed on the platform

"Hai." Akame said as she appeared next to Hyo.

"Akame deal with girl with my sister I'll distract Oberon and when you see a opening eliminate him." Hyo order Akame.

"Ryōkai." Akame nodded then dash towards Ultear and Erza, as Hyo looked up at Natsu and smirked he jumped to Natsu with water coming off his hand when he was in Natsu's personal space he lifted his hand and blasted Natsu with a small torrent of water sending Natsu flying of the train. As Akame dashed towards Ultear and Erza she readied her sword.

"**Ice-Make: Dome**!" Ultear shouted as she quickly formed a medium size dome surrounding her and Erza. Akame was about to cut through the dome but she back off when a ice dahila formed from underneath her foot launching Akame into the air

"**Ice-Make: Dahila**!" Ultear shouted as Akame was launched into the air, Ultear quickly got back in the ice make stance and slammed her hands on the ground.

"**Ice-Make: Rosen Krone**!" Ultear shouted as giant ice roses sprouted from the ground and surrounded Akame in ball of roses supported by giant ice vines. Ultear gently laid Erza down on the ground while makeing a opeining in the dome for herself. Ultear walked out of the dome and looked up at the ball of roses.

"Houmuru!" Akame yelled as she sliced through the ball of roses and cut down Ultear with a left diagonal cut, causing Ultear to stumble back while holding her cut breast while blood cascaded down her body staining her clothes and painting her hand and forearm scarlet red. Akame raised her katana to finsh of Ultear with zero emotion in her face Ultear noticed in the girls blood red eyes black rune like markings where circling her pupils.

"Houmuru." The girl said with no emotion in her voice as she went for the kill, Ultear lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes but had a small smirk.

"**Ice-Make: Doll**." Ultear said as a human made of ice with no face grabbed Akames arm before she could lop of Ultears head off. Ultear's Doll jabbed Akame in the gut sedding her into the train car behind her.

"**Open Gate Of The Bird Of Rebirth: Phoenix!**" Lucy called out sumoing a flaming bird about the size of Lucy herself with multiple tales from a silver key.

"What do you need Lucy?" Phoenix asked with a smooth voice as it floated infront of his wielder.

"Phoenix I need you to heal my friend over there." Lucy asked the bird spirit as she pointed to Ultear who was down on one knee still holding her chest some what panting.

"As you whish." Phoenix said as his flaming feathers turned a brillent shade of jade green and flew towards Ultear, then proceeded to circle Ultear im a torrent of green flames.

"What's going on is this that girls power?" Ultear questioned as she looked up at the torrent of flames.

"Do not fret girl I'm here only to help you." Phoenix stated as he circled Ultear.

"Who are you?" Ultear questioned Phoenix.

"Me I am the Celestial Spirit Phoenix." Phoenix stated.

"So this Lucy's doing?" Ultear said as she looked back and barely could make out throught the flames Lucy looking at the torrent of green flames with what Ultear would guess would be worry. Ultear noticed that the pain from her wound was going away and she was a little drowsy.

"What's going on I...feel sle-." Ultear never got to finish her sentence as she fainted face first on ground. Phoenix stop incrirling her with the green flames and returend his feathers to the dazzling orange they orginaly where. Phoenix picked up Ultear by her forearms and brought her over to Lucy and Happy.

"I will be off if I'm no longer needed." Phoenix stated as he handed Ultear of to Lucy as she nodded to singaling that he could leave. Lucy laid Ultear on her back and inspected Ultear's wound which now thanks to Phoenix was now a large right diagonal scar. Lucy looked over to Erza who was still out cold on the ground in Ultears ice dome.

"Happy go grab Erza I'll keep watch over Ultear." Lucy order the flying feline

"Aye sir!" Happy answered and flew off to grab his best buddy. Lucy sighed and looked over to Natsu who was busy holding back Hyo's water torrent with a gold energy shield.

"Damn it I didn't want to use this but...**Djinn Equip: King of Crackling Thunder Baal**!" Natsu yelled out as he engulfed him self in a storm of blue electric energy bolts of blue lighting thundering out around him and coursing through Hyo's water torrent forcing Hyo to jump back from his attack.

"So this is Fairy King Oberons **Djinn Equip**." Hyo said as Natsu landed on the train with his forearms covered in blue dragon scales with Baal's sword in hand lightning cracking around the blade of the sword. Natsu summoned his most menacing glare to glare at Hyo whom mearly smirked at the s-class mage.

"**Bararaq Saiqa**." Natsu stated with controlled anger as he pointed his sword at Hyo and blasted a bolt of lightning aimed for his head. The bolt hit Hyo in the head destroying his head in the process casusing the rest of his body to turn into water a splash down onto the roof of the train care

"A clone?" Natsu questioned as Akame appeard behind him ready to lop of his head

"Houmuru." The red eyed girl said as she brought down the blade, Natsu spun on a dime around to parry Akames strike. The duo in another deadlock but Natsu jumped back casusing Akame to almost fall on her face but recovered by stabbing her blade in the roof of the train car and standing on the butt of the hilt, Akame jump off behind her sword pulling it up just as Natsu went for a horizontal slash casuing the swordsmen to another deadlock. Natsu and Akame stared into each other's eyes and Natsu noticed the same runes Ultear noticed, they where spinning around in Akames blood red eyes.

"**Bararaq**." Natsu said as lightning crackled around blade intending to electrocute Akame and break there dead lock but, Akame's sword electrified with red lightning along with Natsu's stoping his attack

"**Bararāku**." Akame said as blue and red lightning engulfed both of them, eventually the red lighting took over the blue blasting Natsu away from her. Natsu landed on his back steam coming off him as red lightning crackled around him, Natsu proped him slef on his elbows and saw that Akame's was surrounded by a storm of red lightning.

"How did she do that?" Natsu though out loud as he tried to stand up loseing his partial djinn equip in the process.

"Akames **Rune Eyes** allows her to copy almost any magic." Hyo answered Natsu's questioned from behind Oberon, Natsu looked over his shoulder his eyes widened from what he saw. Hyo was standing behind him with Erza knocked out over his right shoulder.

"I wouldn't take my eyes of my opponent if I where you." Hyo said as he nooded his head in Akames direction. Natsu look back to his red eyed opponent, she had sheathed her sword and now was in the ice make stance with red frost forming around her hands.

"**Aisu Meiku**." Akame Said as the first around her hands intensified.

"Shit." Natsu said as a signal sweat drop slid down his face.

"Also I would never trust my enemy...**Water Dragon's**!" Hyo advised Natsu with a smirk as he rasied his left arm above his head sumoing water torrent around him

'_He's a dragon slayer so that's how he knew what pitch to play it at!_" Natsu thought as he looked between Akame and Hyo.

"**Senbon/Serpent Vortex**!" Akame and Hyo yelled out simultaneously Akame sent out hundreds of red tinted ice needls and the torrent of water around Hyo grew above him taking the large amount of water into the shape of a giant, powerful serpent, went to dive for Natsu. Natsu looked back and forth between the two attacks, the S-class mage did the only smart thing to do and jumped out of the way and let the two attacks collided with each other kicking up some steam as the made contact. From with in the steam the serpent explode and ate Natsu who was in the air and had no way to dodge the attack slamming him through Ultears ice dome and indenting him into the train station platform.

"I thought Oberon The Fairy King of Fairy Tail would be a tougher opponent all well...Dumbass get this damn train moving!" Was the last thing Natsu heard before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

_Next Time_

_Natsu And Ulteat Beaten, Hyo Captured Erza Leaving Lucy And Happy To Save The Female Dragon Slayer. But Erza Wakes Up With Rage And Tears In Her Eyes Before Her Friends Come To Rescue Her._

_Next Time On Erza Dragneel The Flame Dragon Slayer: _

_Flaming Sky Dragon Vs Ice Dragon_

* * *

**Im so sorry it took me so long to get this out I just had damn writers block for the longest time and i could figure out where I wanted to go with this but I figured it out and I'll tell you I can't wait to get to phantom lord cause I have some crazy shit planed for that and thanks for the 100+ favs,follows,and reviews on this story I know It's had its bumps in the road but to show my gratitude I'll show you guys what I have planed for 2 future arcs and stuff for the next chapter along with the regular chapter so again I'll thank all of you for your support and stuff and thanks for sticking with this for so long.****so please leave a ****fav a follow and a review.**

**(put on Epic background music and set off explosion's)**

**THE ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT! ;)**


	7. Preview of the Future

**Erza Dragneel The Flame Dragon Slayer**

Chapter 7: Preview of the Future

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Attack/technique**"

**Also on a side note some COC's (Cross over Characters) will be making an appearance this chapter**

**I own nothing fairy tail is own bye ever one that has rights to it**

* * *

"Long ago magic was borne as one. But it eventually was split into all different kinds of magic that we know today. It was then that I discovered a new way to utilize magic; do you know what that was? I created Curse Power, A type of magic that draws its strength from negative emotions. Pain, Resentment, Hatred, Jealousy, Vengeance. The very essence of curse power was built upon life itself!" A familiar voice called out to trio standing off that consisted of a Eitherious Form Mard Geer, A half dragonfied Erza, the Left side of her face was covered in blood red dragon scales with 2 horns coming out from underneath her hair on her left side of her head, her entire left arm was also covered in scales as well and one bony wing that resemble a bat's, with a rippled tip was protruding out of the left side of Erza's back. To Erza's right was a completely normal Ultear besides for the demonic black tribal ice tattoo crawling up the her right arm.

'_That voice!?_' Both girls thought in unison, if Mard Geer could smirk you would see a very smug one on his face right about now. Mard Geer slowly turned to his left to look behind him down a dark hall way barely lit by the bright full moon. The man emerged from dark hall way revealing his face in the moon light to be none other than Natsu Vermillion but so thing was different about him. He had black tribal flames running up and down both sides of his face and arms. At the sight of Natsu Erza was rendered speechless and tears pooled in her eyes. As for Ultear she was wide eyed her mouth opened a little.

"N-Natsu?" Erza barely managed to get out as Natsu walked up and stood next to Mard Geer, even now she could tell that something was different about Natsu.

"Welcome Master _E.N.D_ I'm glad to see you've come to your sense." Mard Geer greeted his master putting emphasis on his name.

"Master-" Ultear Started.

"E.N.D?!" Erza finished as both slayers gapped at the name Mard Geer greeted Natsu with.

"Yes I am E.N.D Master of Tartarus!" E.N.D stated loudly to both slayers witch doubled their surprise. Ultear was first to get over her shock and glanced over to Erza who looked like the sky had just shattered and was now falling down on her.

'_Why does this keep happing to me? Why does everyone I love most turn on me? First I'm reunited with my brother and to him I'm the cause of his despair, then I find my mother and she just an evil witch who only wanted to use me for experiments, and now Natsu my mate is the most evil Demon of Zeref to walk the earth!'_ Erza ranted in her head to herself as her tears started to fall.

"Erza…" Ultear called out to her rival who seem to wake her up she looked over to Ultear and saw the look in her eyes it told Erza that Ultear didn't like the situation either but for the sake of every one they loved even Natsu they have to defeat the enemies that now stood in front of them.

"We have to defeat them." Ultear said softly to Erza who nodded as she got serious.

"Yeah. I know." The dragon slayer said as she wiped away her tear while ignited her hands and roared as her left eye transformed into a golden reptilian slit. "In the name of the Fairy Tail guild we're taking you down!"

"Do your worst, humans!" Mard Geer taunted. "This shall be your final battle!"

"Oh yeah?!" Erza and Ultear dashed forward to Mard Geer and E.N.D. The demon spread his wings, summoning much bigger Thorn Brambles than before. Ultear and Erza stopped prematurely and raised their arms in the air to form an X.

"Freeze!"

"Burn!"

Both Erza's flames as well as Ultear ice covered the brambles, burning half while the other half froze over. Mard Geer swooped down from above, grabbing Ultear by her head and pulling her into the air as E.N.D appeared in front of Erza with purple cures power infused with golden magic swirling around his right hand. He then proceeded to blast Erza in the stomach with sending her flying back through three torn down walls.

"Dammit let me go, you bastard!" Ultear cursed out as she tried to free herself from the demon's grip.

"You currently stand at the beyond the gates of the Underworld." Mard Geer said. "You stand in the world of the dead! This is what happens to those foolish enough to defy demons!" He forced Ultear's head into the sides of the corridor he flew up. Dragging her faces along the stone walls as he soared higher and faster. He reveled in her screams of agony.

"I'll shave away everything even your emotions!" Mard Geer Stated as he continued dragging Ultear face through the stone floors of the ruins.

Ultear grabbed Mard Geer's wrist, placed her feet against the floor, pushed off, and landed on Mard Geer's back. Still holding his wrists, Ultear drew back her left fist gathering ice around it and punched the flying demon in the back of his head as hard as she could creating a pillar of ice that broke through the floor, creating a massive crater. Mard Geer, momentarily stunned by the attack, quickly spread wings destroying the pillar his wings and flew up, throwing the Fairy Tail wizard to the ground. He brought back his leg and kicked up some of the rubble. Ultear moved out of the way of the rubble and landed back on the ground gathering magic in her belly for her next spell.

Erza exploded from the debris that was covering her coated in majestic orange flames rocketing towards E.N.D her cheeks puff out a little as she got a few feet away from E.N.D released a mighty roar spewing flames from her mouth scorching anything in their path. E.N.D smirked at the flames coming his way he lifted up his right hand as the flames covered him

Mard Geer floated about in the air to as he gathered curse power in his right hand but Ultear spotted this and yelled out "**Ice Devils Rage!**" releasing a torrential blizzard from her mouth, Mard Geer held out his hand, releasing the concentrated dark energy from a sphere in his palm.

"**Dea Yggdrasil!**" Mard Geer yelled out.

A mass of intertwined wooden beams fell from the sphere and down to on Ultear's blizzard. The two spells clashed neither giving way the two attacks destroyed each causing pieces of the wood splintered in all directions, Ultear froze it and then clenched her hands together icy mist forming around her hands.

Erza landed and watched her flames burn E.N.D, Erza's eyes widened as she watched the demon absorb her flames into his body. E.N.D remained unharmed as he lifted his hand above his head summoning out a massive fire ball comprised off orange and blue flames. Erza quickly regained her composer and let flames explode around her dragonfied arm.

"**Surtr Ignibus!**" E.N.D called out as he brought down the fire ball On top of Erza.

"**Fire Dragon's Searing Fang!**" Erza yelled out as she thrusted her left arm forward into the middle of the fire ball causing the both attacks to explode out ward engulfing both fire users. As the dust and fire settles it travels that both mages unharmed. E.N.D jumped into the air Erza following him as they travelled through air. As they did this E.N.D lined up with Mard Geer.

"Ultear get ready!" Erza called out to the Ice Devil who was below all of them as she got above E.N.D and Mard Geer who meet up in midair The dragon slayer gathered fire in her hands and slammed them together, generating a gigantic blaze.

**"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" **Erza yelled out as the fire enclosed Mard Geer and sent him rocketing back to the ground with a horrendous crash, his body bouncing until it collided with a pile of rubble. E.N.D watched in small surprise as his second in command was rocketed to the earth as Ultear appeared behind him.

"Shit!" E.N.D cursed out as he saw Ultear's hand began to glow brightly.

"**Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword!**" Ultear yelled out as she created an ethereal sword in between her hands and delivered a swift cut to E.N.D him while encasing in solid ice sending him rocketing into the same pile of rubble Mard Gear landed in.

Ultear and Erza landed on the ground a few feet from their opponents. After a few seconds Mard Geer and E.N.D rose from the dirt, Mard Geer opened his wings forcefully to dispel the debris and dust.

"Don't these guys know how to stay down?" Erza said as she spit out some blood in her mouth.

"They will after I hit them with my magic." Ultear declared.

"I must admit I have enjoyed this battle, human wizards!" Mard Geer pulled one of his wings over his body, using it as a cloak.

"Give up are curse power is superior in every way!" E.N.D declared from behind Mard Geer.

"Never! If curse power comes from magic then that makes magic superior!" Ultear declared.

"Yes Curse Power was born from magic. There is a key difference Curse power is not reliant on eithernano Curse Power is powered by the negative emotions of humans, as long as there are humans curse power will thrive." E.N.D explained to the two wizards infront of him.

"Now let me show you the ultimate curse." E.N.D said as he shoved his arm through the middle of Mard Geers back forcefully reverting Mard Geer back into his human form as he liffted him above his head.

"W-Why M-Master E.N.D?" Mard geer asked as he turned his slowly tilted his head to look down at his master, E.N.D smirked as he abosorbed all of Mard Geer into him. both Fairy Tail girls where completly flabergasted at E.N.D's actions that morphed into terror.

"I needed a little more power is all." E.N.D said as a faint white glow shined around him he was enjoying the look of complete terror on there face.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH NATSU!?" Erza shouted at E.N.D as her face became twisted in anger, E.N.D chuckled at the question.

"Natsu is gone all that is left is E.N.D." The strongest demon boasted as he thrusted out his palm and a mass of dark fog crept towards the Fairy Tail wizards. Erza and Ultear slowly backed towards one another. They were trapped.

"What is this stuff?" Erza exclaimed.

"I don't know! It looks like fog." Ultear gussed as the "fog" began to slither up their bodies, freezing them in place.

"I can't move!"

"What the hell is going on?!"

"There is no future for you both now!" E.N.D proclaimed. "Now descended into purgatory! Courtesy of the Ultimate curse made to kill Zeref himself!" Erza and Ultear began to feel their bodies erupt with pain.

"**As A Angel Falls A Demon Rises T****he Recollection Of Death Awaits Beyond Oblivion…Memento Mori!**" E.N.D chanted as a tower of wailing sprits rose from the ground into the sky above with a deafening boom. Erza and Ultear were trapped in the vortex while E.N.D basked in the glory of his ultimate curse.

"To kill my immortal brother Zeref one must understand the concepts of life and death! Those who fall prey to **Memento Mori** are neither alive nor are they dead, they simply cease! Your fate leads to this moment! You will be obliterated into nothing…forever!" The spirits dissipated and the rumbling stopped, leaving only a massive crater where Erza and Ultear once stood. E.N.D looked upon his handiwork with satisfaction. "Now all that remains is to kill you…My"Dear" brother Zeref." He turned on his heel and began walking when his ears caught sound of a small rumbling. He looked down in the crater, his eyes widening upon seeing a small hill in the middle.

When it burst open and the dust settled, Ultear and Erza were shown to be still alive, the former's left side was almost completely black as her left eye glowed a faint purple, while she panted heavily. While the latter was completly unharmed the only thing missing was the wing Erza once had was now gone.

"Impossible…" the demon muttered.

Erza like E.N.D was surprised that she and Ultear survived, but she was even more surprised by her friend's body. It was like she had been infected by the Memento Mori. "Ultear…"

"A partial demon transformation?!" E.N.D shouted. "Is this one of Ur's power? The she protected you from my ultimate curse?!"

"Natsu before you left..." Ultear started as she took a deep breath. " You told me that what we do now carves the path to our future. At the time I didn't understand what you meant." Ultear turn towards Erza and grabbed her right for arm with her right hand. The the to part of her ice devil slayer tatto disappearing.

"Ultear?"

"But now I do." Ultear finshed as she could feel her consciousness slipping away. "For the future…" she struggled to stay up right. "This…was the only…thing I could do…It's up to you now…Erza…" Ultear fell to the ground as she let go of Erza arm revealing the new Ice Devil Slayer on Erza's for arm, while leaving a stunned Erza to carry on.

"Ultear?"

"This sin is unforgivable Ultear! This sin punishable by death!" E.N.D yelled out in rage as he dash towards Ultears unconscious body with a ball of curse power in hand.

"Ultear?!" Erza clenched her teeth in anger at her friends sacrifice. Her right eye glowed a faint purple while her dragon eye glowed gold. "You bastard!" He punched E.N.D with a flaming fist, sending the demon careening through a standing structure as part of his face froze from where Erza hit him.

"What the hell?!" E.N.D tried to recover but Erza was too fast.

The dragon slayer kneed E.N.D in the chin with a freezing knee while setting his face ablaze, sending him higher into the air. Erza's body was then slowly covered in crimson flames and light purple snow, creating the visage of wings and horns that protruded from his head. He had never felt so powerful before.

E.N.D'S eyes went wide. "Freezing Flames and Burning Ice the elements switched properties?!"

Erza landed on a floating piece of debris and charged his energies. "This the power of the Bonds I have! **Devil Dragons Slayer's Secret Art Hidden Ice Form Zeroth Phoenix Blade!**"

Erza propelled her frozen flaming body into E.N.D like an arrow, her head crashing into the demon's abdomen. As they flew higher into the air, Erza's dragonfication and Devil Slayer Tattoo began to fade away and she slowly stopped rising. _Damn it! I used up all my magic._

"I'm not finished yet!" E.N.D stopped his ascent and raced back to Erza, grabbing the neck of the dragon slayer . He held her down as he descended to the ground, his intention being to crush Erza body to pieces when they landed. "Be gone, human~!"

'_Even after all you've done Natsu I...I still love you_.' Erza thought to her self as she looked into E.N.D's hate filled eyes. Erza got out of Natsu grip leaned forward and kissed him softly. This action surprised E.N.D enough to not notice That Ultear had started to move. The ice wizard made it to her feet just in time to see Erza was kissing E.N.D.

'_Ultear shoot through me._' Ultear heard Erza's voice echo through out her mind.

"Got it." Ultear whispered to her slef as she created a bow and arrow with her Devil Slayer magic, hier sights set squarely on E.N.D. She launched the arrow at E.N.D in a mere moment of instinct E.N.D grabbed the back of Erza's neck and flung her to his right as the arrow piercing the demon's gut. It then expanded, causing even more damage. In that moment Natsu had regain enough control to saved Erza.

Erza and E.N.D fell to the ground, the demon taking much more damage than the Dragon Slayer. Ultear relaxed her body some, as her tattoo disappearing again.

"We did it…" Erza said.

* * *

**Leave a fav a follow and a review.**

**(Put on Epic background music and set off explosion's)**

**THE ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT! ;)**


	8. Flaming Sky Dragon vs Ice Dragon

**Erza Dragneel The Flame Dragon Slayer**

Chapter 8: Flaming Sky Dragon vs Ice Dragon

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Attack/technique**"

**Also on a side note some COC's (Cross over Characters) will be making an appearance this chapter**

**I own nothing fairy tail is own bye ever one that has rights to it**

* * *

_The Oldest Sibling Always Knows Things That The Younger Ones Don't._

_-Mike Miles_

_On The Train Headed For Clover Town_

Hyo was standing on top of the moving train gazing at the orange horizon as the setting sun fell behind him. The young man was deep in thought as said thoughts wandered to his sleeping sister and the little family he once had, so he failed to notice Akame appear behind him.

"Hyo-kun." Akame called out to her partner causing him to turn towards her in response to his name.

"What do you need Akame?" Hyo asked as he finshed turning towards Akame she through something small at him, Hyo caught before it hit his chest, Hyo moved his arm way from his chest and opened his hand to see a crystal ball no bigger than the palm of his hand. The crystal ball glowed a light purple and a hologram of Gray Fullbuster popped out.

"What do you want Fullbuster?" Hyo demanded from Gray annoyed by the spies sudden apperance.

"It's nice to see you to Jackass." Gray oh so sarcastically remarked to the Water Dragon Slayer.

"I'll ask again what do you want?" Hyo demanded again more annoyed than before.

"Master Hades has made a change in plans." Gray answered causing Hyo to raise one of his eyebrows in question.

"What's the change?" Hyo asked wondering what the change was to there plan.

"Master Hades wants you and Akame to capture a demon." Gray informed the pair causing both of there eyes to go wide in suprise more so Hyo than Akame though she was mildly surprised none the less.

"A demon. Master Hades wants us to capture a demon?" Hyo asked Gray who nodded in response causing Hyo to sigh.

"Where do I find the demon?" Hyo asked Gray once more.

"The demon resides in clover town, we will also be sending you back up to capture the demon." Gray answered Hyo was about to ask who they where sending but was interrupted by explosion coming from one of the train cars followed by Erza screaming his name out in rage."HYO!" Erza jumped out from the train car that was on fire.

"Who is that?" Gray questioned as Hyo turned towards his sister.

"it's no of your concern, I'll contact you again when we have the demon ." Hyo answered Gray followed by him crushing the comunication lacrima in his hand rendering it to dust.

"Akame get your sealing magic ready will be arriving in clover town soon, I'll deal with Erza." Hyo ordered Akame as he walked towards the Fire Dragon Slayer. As he got closer to Erza he could see the tears brimming her eyes, but he could also see the rage behind the tears that her eyes held.

"Why?" Erza questioned confusing the Water Dragon Slayer.

"Why what?" Hyo answered her question with another question, angered Erza more so much that she started to tremble as her bangs shadowed her eyes.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME!?" Erza yelled questioningly out as she could no longer hold back her tear as the fell down her face holding a weird mixture of anger and sadness. Hyo gained a small look of surprise but quickly cover it with a emotionless expression.

"That's something that you don't need to know yet." Hyo said as he puffed out his checks a little bit Erza recognized this action and quickly did the same.

"**Suiryū no Hōkō**!"

"**Karyū no Hōkō**!"

The siblings yelled out as they released their respective roars, one made of searing flames the other a torrent of water. The two roars collided the eldest of the two had a slight advantage in there little contest with his element. The torrent of water began to over take the fire.

"Damn it all!" Erza cursed as she was beaten out by Hyo's roar and sent flying back off the train.

"Bring the train to a full stop!" Hyo ordered out to minons that were controlling the train. The screeching of steel was heard as the train came to a stop. Hyo hopped of the train and began to head towards where Erza was knocked off.

"So is that all the power the infamous 'Salamander' of Fairy Tail has." Hyo taunted as he watched Erza get up from the rubble she laid in.

"You want power?" Erza questioned as she stood up. Wild red flames flickered off her as she developed a aura of fames around her. "I'll show you power!"

"Is that so well then show me you what your capable of!" Hyo said as he enveloped him self in a light blue magic aura as bubbles of water came off him.

The siblings charged at each other with there fist drew back. There fist collided in a collision of fire and water creating steam.

As they were stuck in there little deadlock Hyo went in for a upper cut on Erza but she grabbed it before it could hit her. The sibling stared into each other's eyes, Erza saw in her brothers eyes interest and hate, while Hyo saw anger and sadness in his sisters eyes.

"Interesting it seems as though your stronger than Oberon." Hyo said as the siblings broke away from each other.

"Really hate to break it to you I'm weaker than Natsu he's stronger than man." Erza answered her brother as he gathered water around his right hand.

"I see well then your going die here!" Hyo yelled out as he trusted his right arm forward.

"**Suiryū no** **Nebura**!" Hyo yelled out as two waves of water blasted Erza into the air as he gathered water around is right arm and began to spin it rapiddly

"**Suiryū no Rasenyari!**" Hyo yelled out once more as he jumped towards Erza in with great speed that he cracked the ground when he left it. Erza noticed Hyo blasting towards her so she spun her self forward while igniting both her feat turning herself into a buzz saw of flames.

"**Karyū no Rasenk****agizume!**" Erza yelled out as the two attacks collided. The two attacks canceled each other finling the users flying. Erza was sent into a the side of a hill and Hyo flip in mid air and landed on the ground perfectly.

_'I-I...won't win like this_!' Erza thought to herself as she slid down the side of the hill she was panting a little as she stood up a little hunched over. '_I'm going to half to use_ **_that_**!'

"Only after two hits and your already almost out of breath. " Hyo taunted

"Your strong Hyo very very strong but I have something that will even the odds." Erza complimented her brother as her magic power slowly began to rise as her flames flickered across her body. The blood red flames slowly turned orange as the wind wrapped around her and suddenly busted out ward as Erza's magic power skyrocketed. Hyo was slightly pushed back by the force

"**Mōdo Tenenryū**!" Erza said as the left side of her was turned blue. As orange flames ripped around her in a tornado with the wind. As this happened Hyo saw Igneel and Grandina floating above Erza roaring at him.

"What the hell two dragons?!" Hyo yelled out as he focused back at his sister who was now gone.

"Where did sh-" Hyo said as he was kicked in the right side of the head from behind launching him into and through the train car. He landed on the ground sliding into a bolder. Blood started to slide down the right side of his face. He struggled to look up as he looked toward the train.

"Wha-"

Hyo was cut off once more as Erza appeared infront of him driving her flame and wind covered fist into his stomach.

"**Tenenryū no Tekken**!" Erza yelled out as she drove her fist further into his stomach.

"**Suiryū no Shōgekiha Hebi**!" Hyo called out as Erza removed her fist from his stomach. Two giant water snakes spun around the bolder and dived for Erza. Before the snakes hit Erza she disappeared and they hit Hyo instead but had no effect on as he stopped the attack before it hit him.

Hyo looked up in the air and saw Erza floating there as with her feet ablaze to keep her in the air

"How do you have the power of two dragons?" Hyo questioned

"That's my little secret Hyo that you don't need to know." Erza answered back as she flipped him her middle finger.

"Hn guess I'm just gonna half to evolve and beat it out of you." Hyo said coldly as the air temp started to fall as frost begun to form around him and ice started do to cover the holder and ground.

"**Suiryū no Shinka Kōri no Ryū**!" Hyo called out asa icy blue, X-shaped mark extending across his face, as ice forms down both his arms and encases his hand, which ends in a claw, his feet are also encased in ice in a similar manner to his hands, as they also end in claws The ice continues forming up over his shoulders, with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail.

"**Modō Hyoryū**!" Hyo called out as his magic power skyrocketed only some what passing Erza's power. He gave her a cold stair as he sucked in air doing so Erza copied him. Erza then speeded towards him as a sky blue and orange aura formed around her, Hyo jumped towards her with a ice blue aura around him. As the to siblings came face to face with each other they both let out there roars.

"**Tenenryū no!**"

"**Hyoryū no**!"

"**Hōkō**!" The siblings yelled out as wind and fire collided with ice in a competition to overtake another there collision lit up the sky as the sun completely fell turing the day into night.

* * *

Spell List

Erza's spells

Karyū no Hōkō-Fire Dragon's Roar

Karyū no Rasenkagizume- Fire Dragon's Spiral claw

Modō Tenenryū- Flaming Sky Dragon Mode

Tenenryū no Tekken- Flaming Sky Dragons Iron Fist

Tenenryū no Hōkō- Flaming Sky Dragons Roar

Hyo's spells

Suiryū no Hōkō- Water Dragon's Roar

Suiryū no Nebura- Water Dragon's Nebula

Suiryū no Rasenyari- Water Dragon's Spiral Spear

Suiryū no Shōgekiha Hebi- Water Dragon's Shock Wave Serpents

Suiryū no Shinka Kōri no Ryū- Water Dragon's Evolution Ice Dragon

Modō Hyoryū- Ice Dragon Mode

Hyoryū no Hōkō- Ice Dragons Roar

* * *

_Next Time On Erza Dragneel The Flame Dragon Slayer:_

_Demon Strikes_

* * *

**Leave a fav a follow and a review.**

**(Put on Epic background music and set off explosion's)**

**THE ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT! ;)**


	9. Preview Of The Future Part 2

**Erza Dragneel The Flame Dragon Slayer**

Chapter 9: Preview Of The Future Part 2

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Attack/technique**"

**Also on a side note some COC's (Cross over Characters) will be making an appearance this chapter**

**I own nothing fairy tail is own bye ever one that has rights to it**

* * *

"Not yet. I still have to get rid of END." Ultear said as she looked for ENDs book.

"Oh yeah the book!" Erza remembered. "I gotta get it back to Igneel."

"Sorry, Erza. But that's not happening." Ultear said as she walked to the table the book sat on.

The dragon slayer slowly rose to one knee. Her body was still weakened from dragonfication. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm destroying it." Ultear said.

"Ultear if you destroy that you will kill me." END butted in the girls argument. Both Erza and Ultear looked over to the crater that END was in to see that he had almost reverted back into Natsu only half of the flame tattoos where left on his body.

"Can you really kill me Ultear?" Natsu questioned to him self as his eyes had softened up as he looked at Ultear while the girls argued.

"Don't give me that crap, you idiot! Just give me the book!"

"You're the idiot!" Ultear argued. She held the book up so Erza could see it. "END was the one who made Tartaros, and it's also the ultimate volume in the Book of Zeref. We have to destroy it while we still have the chance!"

"I made a promise to Igneel." Erza stood up. "Hand it over!" She demanded.

"No." Ultear replied firmly.

The two stared at one another, their glares radiating irritation as well as their stubbornness. They had engaged in this standoff many times over the years, but it was never this intense. While before their glares were those of friendly rivals, their current stares were of potential enemies. Women determined to carry out the missions given to them by their Parents. Before they could say anything more the ruins began to rumble and break around them.

"What's going on?!" Ultear shouted.

"Is it Face?!" Erza questioned.

"This is merely the beginning." END said as he took back over. He could no longer move, he had been thoroughly defeated, but he still managed to boast about victory.

"The elimination of magic will destroy my the remaining part of my seal and I will be review at full power." He turned his head to look at Ultear and Erza. "Then when the humans are stripped of their magic, they will be forced to witness my resurrection, the greatest demon within the book of Zeref!"

The Dragon Slayers and Ultear tried to move but their bodies were being drained of magic too quickly. Erza managed to rise to her knees, her angered eyes aimed at the smirking END.

"There is nothing you can do." The demon said. "Face will reawaken My full power and usher in the end of humanity."

Erza gnashed her teeth in rage. "Dammit!" She heard a loud sound from above and looked up, seeing something falling towards him. It grew bigger and bigger as it drew closer and slammed into the ground in front of him with enough force to shake the nearby trees and ruins. It was Acnologia.

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"What the hell?" Erza muttered.

Igneel then descended from the skies above like a vulture, placing his claw on the head of the downed black dragon. "It is far too early to give up humans!" he roared.

"The dragons have been released!" Igneel announced. "They're soaring through the skies of Ishgal!"

Fairy Tail and their allies all looked up at the once thought dead beasts. Some breathed sighs of relief, others cried tears of joy, and some had no idea what to think. END – the last demon – stewed in his anger and shock.

"It's a miracle." Wendy wept.

"This is amazing!" Erza exclaimed in awe.

"We have stopped the full resurrection of END!" Igneel boasted. "We are victorious!"

Everyone exclaimed in happiness and relief, the long battle was finally over. END was still shocked.

"Defeat…?" he muttered.

"Damn you Igneel!" END cursed out as he struggled to stand up as he turned on his stomach, the dragon glared down at END.

"You have been defeated Natsu give up!" Igneel ordered the demon as he stood up slouched over a bit.

"You just don't understand how much we need this to defeat him!" END yelled back at The Fire Dragon King as he rose completely. Igneel lowered his head until he was eye level with END.

"No Acnologia is defeated!" Igneel boasted As he and END glared each other, Erza could help but look back and forth between her mate and father as they argued.

"Forever the fool you are Fire Dragon King." END mocked '_The Dragon King is only toying with you._' As the demon smirked Igneel rose a brow in question at the demons remark and smirk.

"So…" Sting teared up, he quickly wiped them away. "Weisslogia was alive all along?"

"Yes." Igneel answered as he ended his glaring match with END. "As were Skiadrum, Metalicana, Grandeeney, and Leviathan. We were living inside of you Dragon Slayers ever since we disappeared on July 7th, X777. To be more accurate we used a secret technique that allowed us to lie dormant within your bodies."

"That must have been that feeling in our chests from earlier!" Rogue reasoned. "That was you dragons awakening from within us!"

"It was." Igneel nodded.

"Well I still don't get it!" Erza interjected. "How did you get inside of our bodies anyway?! I'm pretty sure I would have remembered if I ate you!"

Igneel briefly grinned at Erza ignorance before answering her. "We did so for two reasons: the first was so you all would not turn into dragons like Acnologia did."

The human's eyes widened.

"The other reason we chose to lie dormant within you is-"Igneel was interrupted by Acnologia rising again. The black dragon pushed Igneel off and flew back into the skies. Igneel followed after him.

"Igneel!" Erza yelled.

"I'll finish him off! You just get that book!"

Erza turned and saw that the book was still in Ultear's hands. Erza was no longer in the mood for games. "Give it up, Ultear."

Unfortunately, the ice mage was through playing as well. "I told you before, I made a promise to take down END."

**In The Air**

Igneel and Acnologia resumed their battle high above. Their ferocious roars echoing throughout the land.

"You hid inside the lowly maggots to prevent them from becoming dragons?" Acnologia questioned in his rage.

"What are you trying to accomplish, Acnologia?!" Igneel interrogated. "END is no longer a threat! There is nothing else to be afraid of! Leave the humans be!"

"You think im afraid of that abomination?! What foolishness! I am the King of the Dragons! Acnologia! There is nothing in this world I fear!"

"You yourself were born a human!" Igneel countered. "I will not allow Erza and the other dragon slayers to become like you!"

"Whether they become like me or not is of no consequence! The only thing in this world I desire is destruction!" The dragons clashed again, their claws drawing blood with each cut. Acnologia began to gain the upper hand as he chanted

"Destruction, Destruction,**Destruction,DESTRUCTION!"**

**Back on the ground**

Erza and Ultear continued to stare each other down. That uneasy tension they felt before was back. Ultear had the Book of END and Erza wanted it. It was something so simple, yet so complicated at the same time. Neither one of them wanted to fight the other, but they would if they had to. Sting and Rogue – while still immobile - could feel the pressure radiating from the two Fairy Tail wizards.

"You guys shouldn't be fighting." Sting said weakly.

"Why are you both so trouble some." Rogue complained.

Suddenly the book vanished from Ultear's. "What the hell?"

"Ultear!" Erza fumed.

"Stop glaring at me. I didn't do it."

"He's right. It was my doing. The book does belong to me after all, it's only right I should have it returned to me. It's very precious to me after all."

Everyone's eyes went wide with fear when they looked on the book thief - the book's true owner - Zeref. Erza and Ultear narrowed their eyes at the immortal.

"You did well, END." Zeref praised the demon. "You were very close to regaining your full power END." He turned his head to END Geer and smiled sadly. "You may rest now."

END pupil's shrank in fear and anger of the look on his brother face. He knew of the underlying intent behind Zeref's seemingly kind words. His body beginning to shake as sweet began to role down his face

"N-No I'm not going back! I'm not going back in my fucking book Zeref!" END yelled at his brother with little confidents as he stared down the immortal.

"You don't have a choice." Zeref spoke softly with with as the book in his hand glowed a faint purple opening up and wildly flipping through the blank pages as sucking force started to pull END in. But the mighty demon resisted

"I'm not going back." END said to him self as black and purple energy started to come of him and head into the book.

"No I not going back!"

"Natsu!" Erza yelled out as she dash for him but Ultear tackled her to the ground. "Get of me!" The dragon slayer thrash about as Ultear pinned her to the ground. More and more energy kept flowing of END soon all of the energy came of him and a purple and black version of END stood in front of Natsu's body as it glowed gold, as END was sucked into the book.

"NOOOOOOOO!" END yelled out as he was trapped into his book once more Natsu fell back words eyes rolled into the back of his head as the gold magic aura faded as he fell. Ultear got of Erza and both of them rushing to the fallen Natsu.

"Natsu!,Natsu!,Natsu!" Erza and Ultear chanted as they tired to wake him up they rested Natus head on there laps.

"Not again...this happened last time to." Zeref signed as he looked up to the dragons battling in the sky. "Why Acnologia did you have to interfere. Will you end history once more, or will a miracle take place? Even I don't know the answer."

"What are you talking about?" Erza demanded. Zeref smiled sadly at her.

"If he can somehow manage to survive this hopeless scenario…Take care of him fire dragon princess." the winds began to shift and Zeref's eyes began glowing red. His empathic gaze gave way to a hateful glare that was directed at Natsu. "I will show you all an even greater despair." He turned around, giving Natsu once last glance before walking away, END's book in hand.

"Hey, get back here!" Ultear demanded. "**Ice Make: Hammer!**"

She brought the massive hammer down upon Zeref, but it broke apart before it touched a hair on the black wizard's head. Zeref continued his walk unimpeded. "Next time we meet, Natsu. It will be the final time." He disappeared into the wind.

"Damn! He took the book!" Ultear cursed.

Sting and Rogue were left dumbfounded by the sudden appearance of Zeref, Erza wondered Why did Zeref want Natsu so badly why? She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. "Zeref!"

**Back In The Air**

Acnologia whipped his tail against the right side of Igneel's face, sending the Fire Dragon spiraling down to the ground below. He chased down Igneel and landed on him, digging his sharpened claws into fire dragon's belly.

"Destruction!" The black dragon repeated over and over as he slash and scraped away at Igneel's body. "Destruction!"

Igneel roared in agony.

"Is this all the power you can muster, King of the Fire Dragons?!"

Igneel smirked at Acnologia, blood trailing from his mouth to the ground. "Well I did just wake up from a very long nap."

Acnologia was not amused by Igneel's defiance. He resumed tearing into him.

_**"Erza!"**_ Igneel called.

Erza perked up at her name. "Igneel?!"

_**"There are still things that I must tell you."**_

"Just hold on! I'm coming!" Erza caught wind of Igneel's scent and took off running, leaving behind her friends.

"Erza, where are you going?!" Ultear hollered, but the dragon slayer was already gone.

_**"I already explained why we dragon slayers were lying dormant in the bodies of you dragon slayers, but not fully. It was to prevent you from becoming dragons, but when we left we created defenses to prevent that from ever happening. Because that process is such a long one, we were unable to leave sooner. No matter how much we wanted to. The other reason was so we could defeat Acnologia once and for all."**_

Erza could see the two dragons in the distance and sped up. "Don't worry, Igneel! I'm almost there!"

_**"No! Stay back! Do not come here, Erza! Acnologia is much stronger than I anticipated! I do not want you to face him!"**_

"I don't care! I'm not just gonna stand by and watch you die! If we team up there's nothing that can beat us! Not even Acnologia!"

Igneel grinned and clutched Acnologia's talons in his own. He pushed him off and the two dragons took to sky again. _**"I've waited for this moment for ages. The chance to finish Acnologia with my own talons!"**_

"Igneel!"

The dragons roared and charged at one another for the final time. Igneel ripped off the black dragon's left arm with his teeth, but Acnologia had dealt a greater blow to the Fire Dragon, having left a gaping wound in Igneel's side. Erza watched in horror as her father fell from the sky.

"Erza…" Igneel uttered with a small smile. "I've watched over you as you grew up. I saw for myself the woman you had become. You've become so strong. You even managed to gain a mate of your own. I'm so proud."

Acnologia turned and unleashed a final breath attack against the fallen Igneel.

"The days I spent with you were among the happiest of my life. You gave me the strength that comes from loving someone."

The ball of energy encompassed Igneel, erupting in a massive explosion. Erza could not believe her eyes. Tears began to stream down her face as she cried out.

"Ignee~l!"

* * *

**Leave a fav a follow and a review.**

**(Put on Epic background music and set off explosion's)**

**THE ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT! ;)**


End file.
